Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Angela really is a witch and now is a professor at hogwarts. but it seems nothing can ever be normal. Sirius Black is loose. There's a Half-vampire student, and animaguses, plus some "bad vamps". Will the cullens come to help or is Angela on her own?
1. Angela's Secret

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Angela's Secret

I collected my bags. I knew I would miss Ben most; Bella was already long gone so there was no point in missing her more. I wondered vaguely if it had happened yet – her change – yes I knew about Edward and he knew I knew. But I would never tell. I'd never even considered telling anyone – not Bella, not Ben, not my little brothers, no one.

I also knew about his gift – reading minds. I knew a lot about his family in actuality, but I preferred to think about other things – not dwelling on unnecessary stress causers such as vampires in my high school.

The reason I knew was because I had my own "gifts". I belonged in Edward's world just as much as Bella would, eventually. I stopped myself before I could even consider that Bella already was a vampire.

It had been plain to see that Bella had known about his secret. It had also been plain that she was planning to join him in immortality. I sighed. I had once considered the fate myself, but after learning of how that would affect a witch the idea became repulsive. I shuddered and shook the thought away.

I continued to pack my trunk, Bella refused to leave my mind. I kept seeing her face – her human face that is – hoping I'd get to see her again even if it was when she had golden eyes and skin like an ice block. She'd still be Bella no matter what – that's what I kept telling myself.

There was a sudden knock on the door downstairs. "Coming!" I called, and dropped the long black cloak I'd been holding to answer my front door.

"Ben!" I said in alarm. I hadn't been expecting him, and I was dressed in a long maroon dress with a matching striped scarf (I'd been seeing how it looked on me).

"Angela!" he brought me into a tight hug – he didn't seem to notice the abnormal way I was dressed. I nearly hit my forehead against his crown. "Angela you can't! You just can't!"

"Ben? Wha-"

"You can't leave! I won't let you! You won't even tell me what college you're going to! How do I know you'll come back?" He asked pulling back enough to give me puppy dog eyes.

"Ben, I told you where I'm going," I pointed out, "you know I'm moving to England." He shook his head,

"But you're not telling me what town you're going to be living in. You haven't told me what school you'll be going to either." He shook his head again – he'd been suspicious for a while. I groaned internally – why did he have to press for information I wasn't allowed to give him? Why couldn't he know about magic? Why were secrets and lies so much a part of this world that it had become a knee-jerk reaction?

A tear slipped down my cheek. Ben had to know. I loved him, so he would have to know eventually right? _Ben_. My Ben. He, of all people, should be allowed to know my secret.

_But what if he leaves me after finding out?_ A small voice inside my head spoke out. _He loves me too. He wouldn't leave me just because of little thing like magi – oh dear god! No! I can't tell him._ Another couple of tears slid down my reddening cheeks. _It's best for him._ I tried to convince myself. _I won't put him in the danger of knowing this world. Just look at what it had done to Bella! How many more vampires had started raging about? Didn't that pack of animagus form just a little while after Bella showed up, and one had fallen in love with her! Yes, just knowing caused trouble, and I won't do that to Ben._ I finally decided.

"Ben," I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'll always love you." I answered the question he'd hidden behind his accusations.

"Maybe, but England – Wow – I mean, don't girls dig those freaky British accents, and it's not as if you won't be meeting guys." I smiled sympathetically and gazed into the eyes of my love.

"I don't know –all of them will seem too young for me with you in my head every second." He laughed; then sighed,

"College... huh." He'd just noticed my outfit. I stared at the floor with such concentration it felt like memorizing a math equation. I wasn't sure if Ben noticed my deep crimson cheeks.

"... Interesting... dress," he finally commented. Then he laughed suddenly, "I didn't know you liked the Medieval look – unless, are you going LARPing?"

"What?" Ben laughed again.

"Live Action Role Playing."

"Oh" I blushed harder. He laughed again – I must have looked ridiculous. Then he shrugged,

"Hey, if you want to where crazy emo dresses that's fine with me." He smiled – half at me half at his joke, "Hey! I'll help you pack if you want!" he sounded as if this were a brilliant idea – which, of course, it was not. I couldn't have him coming across my spell books that were still waiting to be packed.

"No thanks, I'm pretty much done." I lied – I didn't want to lie, it felt like I was shooting myself in the foot. Hopefully Ben didn't notice me flinch.

"Hmm. 'Kay." he let it slide, "So what do you wanna do then? We've got the rest of the day right? Or are you leaving for London tonight?" He pouted at the thought.

"I don't leave for another couple of days, so I can afford a night out." I smiled down at him, and a wide grin stretched across his darling face. Jessica may have always been jealous of Bella, but I certainly never would be, and that's not just because of the whole vampire thing. Edward could be ten times more handsome than anyone in the world and a thousand times richer, but he'd still have nothing on my Ben.

"We could do anything." I shrugged. I knew I was throwing myself into a minefield by saying this – there was a new Kung-Fu movie out and Ben hadn't seen it yet – but I didn't care.

"Do you wanna see 'The Dark Shadow King of Vengeance and Deceit' then?" he asked excitedly. Yes, I'd thrown myself into a minefield – but if it made Ben happy then I was happy.

"Sure!" I said. Then I felt another pang of guilt – more lies.

For my remaining days Ben monopolized my time. He clung to me as if I were about to evaporate – I knew I might as well have been. I wasn't going to come back soon. I wasn't sure when we'd see each other next. The job I was getting didn't exactly pay in any currency any non-magical airport would accept, and he –plus my parents– would want to pick me up at the airport no doubt.

It was about three hours before my flight was due to take off. I hugged my little brothers and kissed each of their foreheads. My mother flung her arms around me.

"Have fun." she whispered in my ear. Though magic ran in her family she hadn't had any signs of magic because of my human grandfather; I'd been the latest witch in the family. My dad – also being non-magical – hadn't experienced magic for himself either. My little brothers though, might or might not be wizards. It was still unclear.

Ben took my hand and pulled me to face him. He then shoved his lips against mine. Everyone and everything else completely dissipated. I had to remember that – despite it didn't feel like it – people _were_ around.

I pulled away, gasping for air. Again, something even Edward Cullen surely couldn't compete with Ben in.

"I love you. Think about me." Ben pleaded. What a ludicrous thought – me forgetting _him_.

"Always." I kissed his cheek then started pushing my trolley full of luggage toward the International Flight Check-In.

While waiting in the long lines I amused myself by thinking of Ben – though my mind insisted on wandering toward Bella and Edward. _Had it happened yet? Was she a vampire? Would she decide it was worth it to be a vegetarian?_ The thoughts kept nagging at me. I had to shake my head and firmly tell myself, _That's none of my business. Not anymore._

It was my turn to get on the plane then. I walked forth a little sluggishly. Some people were getting a little irritated with me so I quickly tried to pick up my pace. I handed over my ticket and passport, and – after the attendant handed those back to me – strode into the plane.

Lucky for me, my new job had paid for business class seats. I hadn't been on many international flights, but I'd heard that Coach was a little uncomfortable. I took my seat as quick as possible – I had a window seat too. Good. I leaned over to look out the window. Even though we weren't off the ground yet everyone bellow still seemed tiny – like dolls.

I sighed and wondered if this wasn't a mistake. Was I ready to become a teacher? Well, technically a professor. _Professor Weber_. It sounded a little stiff to me. I was too young to be called Professor Weber. I decided to tell the students I was to be called Professor Angela. I laughed out loud – shocking the person next to me, I wondered how crazy he thought I was.

_Professor_. Not just a professor, a magical professor. A professor of Magical Creature Relations. And not just that! I was Professor Angela of Magical Creature Relations at the prestigious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a professor at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts, I'm returning._ I thought with a light smile.

**Author's note: My favorite of my own fanfics. Thank you Anjelei Sedai for advertising my fanfic. For that I'm advertising yours. READ **_**Genevieve Swan**_** its fantastic and I hope my fanfic can be as good as that.**


	2. Preparation

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Preparation

I didn't get much sleep on the plane. There was too much noise and when there didn't seem to be quite as much noise there was heavy turbulence – of course. I arrived in London a groggy mess. I was lucky I was still literate – if you've ever flown to practically the other side of the world you understand.

After finally collecting all my things from the carousel I wandered to the front of the airport where a representative from Hogwarts was supposed to escort me to the school.

It wasn't hard to find him. Even if I hadn't met him before he would have still been obvious considering he stood a good three or four feet over most everyone in the crowd – including me, and I was pretty darn tall.

"Angela Weber!" He coughed out! He wasn't wearing the best attire for blending in – his old ratty coat smelled of dead weasels and his huge scratchy beard couldn't have been more noticeable if it were purple.

"Hagrid." I whispered in response. I didn't want to yell over the crowd.

"'Ow er ya?" He asked, gathering most of my things under one gigantic arm. He reminded me of Jacob Black; the tall and, to be honest buff, animagus from the Quiluete tribe; only a lot taller. But what would you expect from a half-giant.

"I'm fine thank you." I said politely, "You didn't have to do this you know. You must have other things to be doing for... er... the school." I didn't want to say the word out loud with muggle ears around to hear.

"Get-in' ya set-le' in is meh business Angela." Then he laughed heartily, "Ya've gotten' taller ya' know tha'?" I blushed but otherwise said nothing. It really had been a long time since I'd left.

"Still amazes meh. Tha' ya were able ta finish Hogwarts through letta's an' stuff." It still impressed Hagrid – the kindness of Dumbledore's heart.

"I know. I'll be eternally grateful, Dumbledore has been quite a wonderful person to me." Hagrid nodded,

"'e's a good person."

I didn't think "good person" describe Dumbledore well enough.

He'd understood so well when I'd told explained how I needed to be with my family in Forks.

Flashback

"Um... Professor Dumbledore?" I asked tentatively stepping into his office.

"Yes, come in Ms. Weber." He had smiled widely at me and gestured to a comfortable chair placed in front of his large desk. I glanced towards Fawkes – he had recently been reborn, I could tell.

"Sir, I... I'm not returning to Hogwarts next year, sir." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really? Pray-tell why?"

"I'd be starting high school next year if I were at home and – its not that I'm not so very grateful that you extended a school acceptance to so far away, but – I miss my family. My little brothers are so young, they'll need someone to guide them, and both my parents work. I have to be there for them, and I want to experience high school with my human friends. They miss me – its obvious in every letter they send."

Dumbledore nodded seriously, "Family and friends are the most important things, never forget that Angela. Love is the ultimate in weapons, and you seem to understand that. You have perfect grades and not the slightest niche on your record, so I will give you this option:

You may go home to Forks, but continue your studies here through letters. No one will notice a couple owls will they?" He chuckled, "No, I doubt it. Every month a representative from The Ministry or Hogwarts will come to see your progress. Can you handle that?"

My face lit up, and I felt like a giddy little girl.

"Oh Headmaster that would be wonderful!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. He chuckled again,

"I'm actually quite interested to see how this program will work. I've been considering it for a while, but I've never had such a wonderful opportunity. I hope you don't mind that I'm using you as guinea pig in this." he looked at me apologetically, but he didn't have to. That was the best thing that could've possibly happened to me.

As soon as my third year at Hogwarts had ended I left England to return to my loved ones at Forks. My parents had been so very thankful to Dumbledore, and so was I.

Sometimes it had been a struggle, but I'd managed to keep up both my Forks High grades and my Hogwarts grades. I was happy, and I was getting degrees from two high schools – one magic, one muggle – a feat never before heard of in the magical world.

Dumbledore had not disappointed. He'd kept his promise, and I'd graduated from Hogwarts a year before my Senior year at Forks High with steady grades – they had not been the best, but still slightly above average.

End Flashback

Now I was about to taste an even bigger reward for all my struggles – a reward perhaps too grand. I was going to be the youngest professor Hogwarts ever had, not to mention the only one to have graduated from the school through letters and monthly progress checks. I'd been given many privileges through the program – getting to use magic at home being one of them.

I smiled to myself as I walked alongside Hagrid. We approached a very large motorbike. He set my things on the back then lifted me up – he needed to, considering the size of the bike – onto the bike. He squeezed in between the handlebars and me. That didn't give me much legroom – or any room really.

After we were out of sight of any muggles he roared the engine even louder and took off into the air. We flew high over the city. Clouds whipped across my face and soaked me all the way through. I was glad my stuff was safely packed in my trunks.

We arrived at the huge and ancient castle a while after. On the last leg of our journey there hadn't been any clouds and the speed of the wind had dried me off. I was glad about that. I didn't want to give a bad first impression. Hagrid took me to Dumbledore's office where I was greeted with the warmest of welcomes.

"Angela!" He smiled widely at me, "I haven't seen you for so long! How are things?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you. Thank you so much for all you've done for me."

"Really, no need for all that. You were more than qualified for the position, plus Hogwarts is such a dangerous place these days. You have heard the Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban yes?" I nodded my head gravely; then I almost laughed as I remembered Jacob Black. It was a bit funny.

"Yes, Sir. I have heard of that. It troubled me a bit, but not as much as those Dementors trouble me."

"Hmm." he said curtly, "The Ministry is tolling my patience that is for sure. What nonsense – having Dementors around will only increase the chance of students getting hurt. Uh... Angela – you'll be having a rather special student this year... I want you to keep a good eye on him. I've asked all the teachers to already, but Harry Potter tends to attract... uh" he chuckled briefly, "trouble."

I gasped, "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Dumbledore laughed again and, after controlling his laughter, nodded.

"Professor McGonagall will show you your quarters, anything else you need?" He added politely.

"Oh! No, nothing at all, thank you." I left his office then and was met by an old teacher – a teacher I remembered quite well.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you?"

"Quite fine, Professor Weber, follow me." Ah, yes, that was just so McGonagall – she never wasted time.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to navigate the halls of the enormous castle – I'd probably get lost just trying to find the bathroom. I sighed. Then again, I didn't have that bad a sense of direction – not like Bella. But Bella didn't need gracefulness or the natural instinct to not get lost; she had looks, brains, and a protector.

We entered my room – my things were already there, but still waiting to be unpacked – it was larger than I'd expected. Its back wall was a semicircle with a couple high up windows. The floor was carpeted in a dusty blue carpet. To the left of the door was a very large desk adjacent to at least four bookshelves.

I sighed – it was a good thing Bella had helped me with those letters to my family; I wouldn't want to _start_ Hogwarts with carpal tunnel – considering I'd be retiring with it.

"Prepare for your classes – school begins September 1st." with that, um... _efficient warning_... Professor McGonagall left.

_Only a couple days to prepare? Well I suppose my employment at the school was a bit of a last minute thing – _not a week after Bella's wedding and I'd gotten a letter from Dumbledore himself practically begging me to become part of the staff – _but I didn't realized how little time I actually have to prepare. _I shook these pessimistic thoughts from my mind and started to focus, but it wasn't long until I was fast asleep. I woke up the next morning drooling on a new notebook. _Great. Now I need to get a new one._

**Author's note: Ok, this was basically a filler, though I did add some stuffs that... no it was a filler. Oh well at least you see Angela's character. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment, I'd really like to read what you have to say.**


	3. Vegetarian

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Vegetarian

"Angela Weber." the greasy haired Potions Master, Snape said smugly, "So _nice_ to have you here." the sarcasm dripped like acid, but I wouldn't hold it against him. Everyone knew his past was dark and twisted – like a dead tree branch, grayed with age and falling to pieces.

"Professor Snape." I nodded at him, as we passed in one of the many and vast hallways of the school. Then I looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "Now don't you act like I wasn't one of your non-hated students, Professor. We both know I was never once late and always did my work." He sniffed condescendingly and did not meet my gaze.

"What a big head." he muttered and walked away.

I sighed, and wondered if his day was going worse than usual. I hoped he'd perk up someday – at least just a little.

I wasn't sure if I'd earned much acceptance here. Dumbledore, at least, seemed sure of me, but everyone else hardly said a word to me. _Could it be the age difference, or was this normal treatment of new teachers?_I wasn't completely sure that it wasn't some of both.

School was starting that night – I still felt unprepared – I walked through the halls a nervous wreck. I vaguely wondered what the school would be like once there were students in it. Suddenly, I felt even more nervous – would Dumbledore introduce me in front of the entire school? I could just imagine it, "And our new and very talented Magical Creature Relations Professor – Angela Weber" I groaned – any amount of spotlight was bad, but that would be horrible.

Luckily I ran into Dumbledore – and I mean that quite literally, I nearly fell down –when turning around a corner.

"Angela, dear, I'm do apologize." He helped me regain my balance.

"No, no, Headmaster, its fine, but um... I was wondering if you'd be willing, um..." I didn't know how to ask my question.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Well, could you _not_ introduce me tonight. You know, just not mention me. I know you'll be introducing Hagrid and that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I was hoping you could just skip me." He laughed grandly.

"Oh, I see, you always were a shy one, alright – no problem." he agreed, "but you will be attending the Banquet correct?"

"Of course." I answered earnestly, then he smiled and walked away. When he was out of sight I started walking again – this time I felt less nervous, almost content.

My happiness didn't last very long. I was soon on the edge of panic again when students started filing into Hogwarts. I was late to getting to the Great Hall, and a couple students – fourth or fifth years by the looks of them – stopped and stared as I ran past them. It wasn't until later that I realized they were shocked because they would've easily assumed I was some seventh year except I was wearing a teacher's robe. This fact made my cheeks flush a light shade of pink. I hadn't really thought about just how young I actually was.

I watched quietly from the crowded staff table as children only a few years younger than me filed in. Their black robes and pointy hats made it extremely hard to see anything but uniformity. I knew I wouldn't be able to see from so far away, but in truth, I was trying to find Harry Potter, but it was impossible with the sea of black in the way.

As the sea dispersed to make room for a river of tiny first years, I noticed a boy with glasses and messy black hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. I jumped with surprise as his hair momentarily blew from his face and I caught a glimpse of a glistening red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Are you alright? Professor Flitwick asked – thoroughly shocked by my sudden movement.

"Fine. I'm sorry, I'm fine." I answered quickly. I turned my attention from Harry Potter to look at the first year students crowding in front of the Head Table.

It was a fascinating – each adorable little child would come up when called and get the Sorting Hat placed on their heads. Then they would run quickly to the table of their new House.

I tried to pay attention – memorize each face, each potential student – but it was amazingly hard – there were simply too many kids. I wasn't used to it – not after living in a tiny town like Forks.

Dumbledore started talking once the Sorting was done. He explained about the Dementors, and then,

"One a happier note," he said –relieved to get off the other subject, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." he winked at me, but no one seemed to notice, "First, Professor Lupin, who was kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." That was when I noticed that shabby looking man seated on the other end of the table, something about him seemed off – but I shoved those thoughts away for later, "As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Ah, yes, Hagrid was – as I already knew – that new Care of Magical Creatures teacher – I hoped him well. He was a good man.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore turned ever so slightly in my direction and smiled, "Let the feast begin!"

All the plates and goblets were suddenly full. It was quite a good feast. I wished I could compliment who ever made it because it was delectable. I tried to maintain a conversation with Professor Flitwick, but my eyes kept gliding to Professor Lupin. I couldn't shake the thought that he was, well, _different_. There was something wrong about his pale face, and his perpetual tired expression. The bags under his eyes reminded me of the Cullen family – how they always had those tired rings around their eyes. I knew he wasn't a vampire though, because occasionally he would flush, plus his eyes weren't red or gold. Obviously he wasn't a vampire.

Then he yawned, and I saw – with such a hard shock I nearly fell from my chair – that he hand rather large and pointy teeth. _Werewolf!?_ I had to pull myself together because Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were giving questioning glances. I was certainly making an impression on my sanity. I smiled quickly, and unconvincingly at them, and started asking advice about dealing with troublesome students. They were more than willing to give tips about that.

Then I started asking about their systems for giving assignments, and things like that – just to keep them from questioning how sane I was.

I was headed to my lodgings when I spotted Remus Lupin on his way to his room. I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to talk to him. He seemed a little down, and I didn't want even a werewolf to be unhappy.

"Professor! Professor Lupin!" I called racing up the hall to catch him at his door.

"Uh, yes? Um... Angela right?"

"Yes. Angela. My. Name." I was a tad out of breath from running from one end of the long hall to the other. He laughed. Hmm. He seemed kind - I looked into his face – but also aged. Yes, more aged than he should've been, I could see that.

"What can I help you with?" he asked politely.

"Well... nothing really... you just seemed – I don't know – down." I answered. Why was I talking to him? What? Was I going to just walk up to him and go "Werewolf!". No, I couldn't do that.

"Thank you for your concern. Dumbledore wasn't exaggerating when he said you were a good girl. Don't worry, I'm fine, good night." He half bowed – weird, but okay – then entered his room.

I sighed. He obviously wasn't an out of control werewolf. No, he must be – what did the Cullen's call it? - a vegetarian. Yes, Remus Lupin, the vegetarian werewolf. I snorted. It seemed I would never be able to escape these monsters. I wondered vaguely what else would come my way.

**Author's note" x another filler! sorry about that! Owell! Next one will be really important!!**


	4. The HalfBlood Prince

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 4: The Half-Blood Prince

I gathered my things in a rush. All morning I was sorting and resorting my papers – making sure that they were in alphabetical order, and yet made sense in other logical orders as well. Maybe it was the nerves, but everything seemed to be on fast-forward that day. I posted my seating charts for each period outside the door of my classroom and then gathered my clipboard with all the names for roll call.

I had the week's homework stacked in a pile at the corner of my desk, and a stack of worksheets in the center. I also had a jar of fresh ink and a box full of new quills situated in front of the worksheets. I prayed for my life that this would all go smoothly.

Luckily, my prayers were answered – at least until the period just before the lunch hour. I was sitting on the edge of my desk watching all the first years march in. Once the class was half full I started putting the worksheets on their desks, and instructed everyone to not do anything with them until everyone was present so I could explain.

I had just finished passing out the papers when a boy who looked slightly too old to be a first year strode in and sat down with only a half glance at my seating chart. He had strawberry blonde hair and exceptionally pale skin, but other than that I couldn't tell because his face was blocked by the huge book he was reading.

Another thing I noticed was his gorgeous grace – grace so unconscious and yet so amazing it was only paralleled by... Edward Cullen. _No!_ I wouldn't allow myself to jump to conclusions about an innocent student.

I walked up and down the aisles reading off my roll call list. As I passed the strawberry blonde boy with the expert grace – his name was Theodore Prince – I noticed he had very buff arms – his sleeves were rolled up – too buff for an eleven-year-old kid.

I also caught – as he smiled hugely at something he was reading in the book – that he had two small – but still distinct – _fangs_.

_He is a vampire! No, no, no! Does Dumbledore know about this? What about Professor Lupin? Won't he be in danger with a mortal enemy sitting in his classroom?_ Questions liked these overflowed my head as I tried to go on with my planned lesson.

The seconds ticked by slowly. I tried very hard to not look at the little vampire sitting in my classroom. When the bell finally rang I all but pushed my students out the door. I didn't even remember to give them their homework.

Once everyone was gone, I flat-out sprinted to Dumbledore's office. I was in luck; he was just leaving for lunch when I caught up to him.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! I need to talk to you! Please? This is urgent." I pleaded.

"Well if it's urgent, then by all means." He replied calmly – obviously not affected by the panicky edge to my voice. We made our way up to his office. He sat down at his desk, and I ignored the comfortable chairs across from him.

"Now, tell me, what's this all about?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but there is a _vampire_ in my first year class." He looked at me with an expression I didn't understand, "Dumbledore, we _need_ to do something. All the students are in danger because of him! Even if he is vegetarian, he could slip. There's always that possibility. We can't allow this, especially not with Professor Lupin being a werewolf! Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies! Wait, are you even away that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" I was close to hyperventilation.

"Angela. Angela, calm down. I am aware of Professor Lupin being a werewolf. He was bitten when he was very young. I find it amazing that he was able to maintain his magical abilities, but all that aside, Theodore Prince is not a vampire-"

"Not a vampire! Not a vampire! His teeth were razor sharp little fangs!"

"Angela! He is a _half_-vampire. Not a vampire, a _half_-vampire." my mind stopped working momentarily,

"Half-vampire?" I repeated him stupidly.

"Half-vampire." he confirmed.

"But... how?" I couldn't understand. He sighed and a light smile played across his lips.

"A female human –or I should say living humanoid– can bear a male vampire's child."

"What?"

"Theodore's mother was a witch –she went to Hogwarts herself. His father, however, is a vampire."

"Was? Is?" I questioned, having noticed the past and present tense.

"His mother is dead. Uh, half-vampire children... well... _chew_ their way out of their mother, and – of course – vampire venom would work perfectly to heal a _human_, but vampire venom – as you know – doesn't affect witches the same way."

"What about Theodore's... um... diet?" I went to a more urgent subject. _Why is Dumbledore allowing this?_

"He can survive on human food, and if blood becomes necessary he is free to hunt in nearby forests as long as he doesn't try to hunt Hagrid's pets, unicorns, or the centaurs." He was completely calm about the whole thing. I stared at him blankly for I don't know how long.

"Half-vampire?" I said again, and just as stupidly. Dumbledore nodded. I exhaled loudly.

"Oh, Angela?" Dumbledore asked as I started to head out the door.

"Yes?" I answered automatically.

"Instead of keeping an eye on Harry, could you keep and eye on Theodore."

"Me? Why?" I asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"Well, you do have experience with vampires. I think you're most qualified for the position. Plus, you're so much younger than the other professors. It will make him more comfortable with you hanging around him than, say, Professor McGonagall." I nodded. At least this would give me a chance to make up for overreacting. I should have had more faith in Dumbledore, and been kinder to Theodore – it can't be easy being half-vampire, or half anything. You'd never feel like you belong anywhere.

"Yes Headmaster. Of course." I pivoted and strode down the door.

I was walking down a lengthy hall that would eventually lead to the Great Hall – I wasn't in any hurry for lunch – when I spotted Theodore Prince. He was pacing – I think. His movements were quick and fluid, like he was swimming in midair. His skin was just as icy pale, and his teeth – clenched together like they were – looked just as sharp, but now I could see his eyes. I knew Dumbledore must have been correct when he said he was half-vampire. No vampire – even if they were wearing contacts – would ever have luminescent, teal eyes like that.

He was absolutely adorable. I wanted to run over and hug him. I wanted to protect him from all the bad things of the world, and make him happy. I wondered if all half-vampires caused this reaction.

My feet walked towards him without my telling them to. It was like he was a magnet. _Such grace_. I kept thinking. _Such beauty._ Then, before I could stop myself I started to wonder about Bella, _Would Bella and Edward have a kid?_ I gasped. It was like my heart had imploded. The pain of that idea was too much. Bella would surely die from that. Bella always seemed so frail. She bruised and broke very easily, and it didn't help that she was a klutz, but adding a vampire-baby to that could snap her in two. I didn't want Bella to die. What had Dumbledore said? Human venom would have saved Theodore's mother if she'd been human? If Bella did have Edward's baby, would there be enough time for him to save her? I couldn't stop the flow of all these thoughts. They were filled with pain and doubt. Tears overflowed in my eyes. They dripped down my cheeks and fell to the floor with almost audible "thwacks". Theodore looked up. I was a couple yards away from him, standing in the middle of the hallway crying my eyes out. What an interesting first impression.

"Professor Weber?" In a flash, he was by my side. "Professor Weber, are you all right?" He sat me down on a nearby bench. I shook my head numbly while trying to get a handle on myself. "What happened?" his voice was what liquid gold would sound like if it made a noise. It was perfect.

I shook my head again and wiped the tears from my eyes. The waterworks were almost over now. I took steady, deep breaths. Theodore waited patiently.

"I... I..." I wasn't sure if I should lie or tell the truth. I finally decided on the truth, "I have deep breath a friend. She's... she's... in trouble." He stared at me. I continued in a completely different direction, "Do you know where my hometown is?" I asked him.

"Um..." he was thrown off by my question, "no..." I nodded.

"I come from Forks, Washington. Do you want to know a secret about Forks?" he tilted his head to the side and stared at me uncomprehendingly. So I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Vampires live in Forks."

His face contorted. He grimaced, but his eyes were full of wondering questions, and shock. Mostly shock. I looked around – making sure no one was in earshot, then continued in a whisper before he could say anything,

"They are 'vegetarian' vampires though. They wouldn't ever harm a human, at least not on purpose. One fell in love with one of my best friends. I'm... I'm worried about Bella."

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked after a moment of silence. His voice gave away his shock. I nodded again.

"She got married to Edward less than a month ago. I'm worried." then I stared at him meaningfully. He seemed to understand.

"So you know about me?" he asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"You're worried she'll have his kid." It wasn't really a question; it was a statement.

"No, I'm worried – if she does have Edward's baby – if she'll live through having his kid." I corrected. I was suddenly sorry for saying this. Pain flashed across Theodore's face.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. "That was a little harsh, all things considered."

"No, its fine." he assured me, "My father would have saved her – if his methods of saving her hadn't been useless because of her being a witch." he shook his head slightly. He must blame himself for the death of his mother. I observed I couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. I wrapped him in a tight hug.

He was warm: warmer than any human without a temperature, and he was strong. I could feel his muscles tensing. Was it because of the scent of my blood, or the surprise of the hug? He also smelled more human. I remembered Edward –and all the Cullen's had had their own vampiric scent, but Theodore had that mixed with a scent that was somehow more human. I let go of him and straightened up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Its fine. Its fine." then he sighed, "Did Dumbledore ask you to watch over me?"

"Yeah." I admitted. Hmm. He was quick. Then a question occurred to me.

"Theodore?"

"You can call me Theo." he corrected.

"In that case call me Professor Angela." I replied smiling at him, then continued my question."Why were you pacing, before?"

"Oh." he looked at me for a moment with a wary expression, he seemed to decide I was worthy of the truth, "I was debating with my... uh... thirst."

"Oh..." It took me a bit to come up with a response, "You know you are free to go hunting in the Enchanted Forest, as long as you keep your distance from unicorns or centaurs. Or Hagrid's pets. I added quickly.

"Well, I know, but I was sort of nervous to go in there by myself." he sighed. Then got up. "But I really should go. I want to keep any amount of thirst in check. I can't slip even once. This place is too important to me. Much too important for me to go and get expelled for one slip, and a slip on my part won't be little. No, any mistake would be huge." He seemed to be talking to himself more than he was talking to me. I stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"If you don't want to go alone, I'll come with you." I offered. For some reason, I had a suspicion that when half-vampires hunted, they didn't lose as much control as when a full vampire hunted.

"But, I could kill you..." he started to protest.

"I'll be safe." I insisted. "Plus, I want to watch you hunt. I didn't agree to Dumbledore's request just because; I agreed because I want to learn more about vampires and half-vampires." He gawked at me for a minute or two before finally agreeing.

_Good. _I thought._ I get to watch out for Theo, and learn something new. I _have_ always wanted to watch a vampire hunt._

**Author's note: KYA!! Yes!! I love Theo!! And you will too!!**


	5. The Hunt

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 5: The Hunt

We were halfway across the lawn, closing in on the Enchanted Forest, when a loud bell sounded through the entire castle. Lunch had ended. Theo had to get to class.

"I'll show you how I hunt tonight at seven." he promised. Seven. Hopefully he wouldn't get into trouble because of me. Then again, he did have permission to hunt in the forest right?

As I ran back to my classroom – my dark magenta robes flapping behind me, and students stopping to stare – I wondered if any of the other teachers knew: of course Dumbledore, and probably Lupin, but who else? The question nagged at me all through my afternoon classes.

Dinner came and went in a haze. I didn't search for Harry that night. I kept looking for Theo. But what house was he in? It hadn't occurred to me to ask. I think I really annoyed Professor Vector – the Arithmancy Professor – with all my rubber necking.

By the time dinner had ended I still hadn't spotted him. I made a mental reminder to check what house he was in. I sort of hoped it was Ravenclaw – the same house I'd been in. It wasn't quite seven, so I slowly walked around the back halls of Hogwarts – always keeping the Enchanted Forest in sight – it was good and dark by the time I finally spotted a single graceful figure sprinting across the lawn. It was too dark to see anything more than his elegant silhouette, but then he turned and I could make out his green/blue eyes. They seemed to be glowing. I was mesmerized by those perfect eyes for a moment. Again, I had the urge to protect him, to swipe that grimace from his face.

Also again, my feet quickly moved me towards him of their own accord. As I got closer I noticed the blue scarf around his neck. So he _was_ in Ravenclaw. I sighed. One question down, a million to go.

"Theo!" I called as I got close enough to make out his strong, angular features. He looked up at me. His glowing eyes sparkled with a light joy.

"Angela!" in a flash he was at my side. _Wow, he might be half-vampire, but he's still just as fast as any Cullen_. I put my hand on his shoulder. A question had just occurred to me,

"This _is _safe right? I mean you're not as pulled to the scent of human blood as regular vampires right?"

"This is fine. One, I'm not too thirsty. Two, you're right; I'm not pulled towards blood like a full vampire, and three, I don't have to release my self control like I would if I weren't half-vampire. With that in mind, shall we go?" he offered me his hand; I took it without hesitation.

He proceeded to lead me deep into the forest. The smell of burnt wood and moss was this in the air. There was a light haze dancing along the ground. He stopped at a random place and sniffed at the moist air and sighed contently.

"There's a reindeer nearby. I don't know what a reindeer is doing in the middle of England, but that doesn't matter. I know it isn't one of Hagrid's pets so it should be fair game." He turned towards me and gazed into my eyes as if awaiting my approval.

"Okay." I agreed a little awkwardly. He smiled, and fell into a crouch so quick I didn't even see the movement. At one moment he was erect and a split second later he was tucked into a crouch staring hungrily into the depths of the forest. A growl echoed from with in his chest. He shifted his wait slightly, and then he rocketed off.

It wasn't long until he was with in sight again. He'd steered the reindeer back to the clearing where I was standing – perhaps to best display how he hunted.

The reindeer trampled into view looking bewildered and so frightened I thought its heart might give out. Theo wasn't far behind. The dramatic way he slapped the poor creature around reminded me of a kid showing off for his friends.

Finally – when the creature was all but lying dead on dirt – he leaned in and sunk his teeth into the deep hide of the animal. It writhed in pain for a second, and then was perfectly still as Theo sucked it bone-dry.

The wind suddenly shifted and he looked up, startled. His gaze rested on me, and – for the tiniest part second – his muscles tensed as if to spring, and his expression was that of blood lust. A deep growl ricocheted off the huge trees surrounding us, but then he gained control of himself again. He relaxed and his eyes became apologetic. He was at my side before I could blink.

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I..."

"No need. No harm done. You might of scared the wits out of some poor squirrel happening to pass by, but I'm fine."

"Angela" He shook his head, "That's not the point! I could've killed you! I definitely would have if I were a full vampire! This wasn't a good idea." He started to lead me out of the forest.

"Theo, I enjoyed watching you. It was fascinating. Plus I'm supposed to keep and eye on you. I'm pretty sure it's safer for me to be with you."

"But what if I lose myself too much next time?" he argued – suddenly enraged.

"What if that happens and I'm not there? What if it happens when some student decides to go in for a bet or something? Or a centaur is passing by? What if it's a unicorn?" I retorted, "I could stop you before you went too far!" my reasoning was infallible. His lower lip jutted out in a pout as he stared at me with wide, worried eyes.

"Angela..." he pleaded, but he and I both knew I'd won.

"Theo." I knelt down so I could meet his gaze, and grabbed his shoulders, "Theo, I will always be here for you. I won't let you be in any danger. Ever." I stood back up and patted his head. What I'd said was the full truth; I would never let Theo get hurt, ever.

**Author's note: LOOKIE ANOTHER FILLER!! Teehee OH MY EDWARD!!**


	6. Quality Time

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Quality Time

Theo and I became very close over the next few months after that. He didn't get thirsty very often – much less often than any Cullen, but I took him hunting often anyway. He didn't seem to mind. It was our way of spending quality time together. I could see the bond between us as if it were a physical thing. I compared it with the bond between a mother and son. That was probably because I saw Theo like a son or a little brother. On his little hunting trips there was a lot I got to learn about Theo, and in turn he learned a lot about me.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked one day while demonstrating how long he could stand on his hands.

"Turquoise." I said. Before I'd met Theo it had been magenta, but his eyes were so beautiful it was impossible to not love the color. "What's yours?"

"Green." he answered smoothly, then he did a back flip and land elegantly on his feet.

"Show-off half-vampire." I laughed and he joined in.

The hunting trips were a lot like that. We'd walk around the enchanted forest for a while – steering clear of the centaurs – and talk, then if Theo came across a scent that he liked I would back up and let him hunt. He seemed to enjoy the trips as much as I did.

One morning – when there were no classes – we went to satiate his thirst. Like always we started chatting. He'd asked me about my family.

"I have two brothers – they're twins – I love them, and miss them, but I'm glad I came here. I do have a boyfriend – Ben – he such a great guy, I miss him second most."

"Second most?" he questioned.

"I miss my mother the most." I admitted, "We've always had a pretty good bond. She's a wonderful person..." I was hesitant to continue. I knew Theo must have conflicting feelings about his family. He was silent for a while. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye – he was contemplating something.

Finally he said longingly, "Father always told me my mom was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. He said she was stubborn as a mule. That's why he'd named me Theodore, because mom had insisted on the name because that's what her father's name was."

"What had your father wanted to name you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nathan – after himself – he's a conceded man." he sighed exasperatedly, "My middle name is Nathan. I wish I could carry a part of my mother's name, Rebecca Stephenie Johnson." he stared dreamily at the sky.

"Dad talked about her all the time. She was a fabulous artist. She'd been in Ravenclaw just like me. He best subject had been Transfiguration. She'd also loved to garden – but with normal, non-magical plants. Her mother had been half human while her father had been a pure blood wizard. She loved the whole idea of family. She also loved muggles. She was a very caring person." he paused for a while.

"I wish I'd known her." he stated suddenly, and then looked at his feet ashamed, "It's all my fault she died. She'd be alive and happy if I'd never come along."

"What! No!" I shouted at him, not liking where the conversation had gone, "I'm not saying I'm glad your mother is dead, but I want you here. I want you in my life!" I yelled. He gawked at me.

"Why?" he finally questioned.

"Theo, I love you, you're like family to me. I wouldn't ever wish you gone. Ever. I don't even care if you're a vampire. Heck my best friend – who's practically my sister – is probably a vampire by now! And she's part of a whole clan of vampires, so don't try to pull that one me!" He frowned at me,

"How could I mean that much to you?"

"Theo. I know I have no right to think this, but to me you're like a son or maybe a little brother. You are my family. I want to protect you from all the bad in the world. You mean so much to me, because – well I can't explain it – you just _do_. Surely, I mean something to you too." I stared at him. Finally I was able to ask that question. Finally I was able to know if I meant something to him just as he means something to me.

"Of course... Angela, I love you too. I've never had a mother, but from how you've described the bond you share with your mother I think you're as close as I'll ever get." A single tear dripped down his cheek, "but that doesn't change the fact that I killed my mother. I'm still the reason she's gone." More tears flowed from his eyes.

"No. She loved you. I'd bet the entire universe that she died loving you." a thought occurred to me, "Don't you remember something from the day of your birth. You'd told me that half-vampires are born a bit past the infant stage and have such highly developed brains that their memory extends ten times further than any human's. You must remember something." he didn't meet my gaze.

"Yes." he admitted with a sigh, "She'd held me close to her chest. She smelled good: both kinds of good. It's lucky I didn't bite her. She'd whispered in my ear just before she died 'My baby'." Theo pouted again, "I don't know what she was thinking. I don't even remember the way she said it. For years I've wondered if I'd been a disappointment, maybe she'd realized I was a monster and said the words with fear,"

"Or," I interrupted, "She said it with the love that I'm positive she felt. You aren't a monster Theo. It's not your fault you were born what you are. No one can change what they are no matter what they do. I will always be a part human witch, and you will always be half-vampire. Whoever calls you a monster is a fool. A monster is something or someone that takes pleasure in destroying others. It's something that feeds of horrible things that fear and hate. Creatures who've never experienced love or practiced restraint: that is what a monster is. You are not a monster." his expression was a mix of doubt and gratefulness.

"Father always called me a monster," he mumbled.

"You're father is a fool." I answered.

He launched himself into my arms – he buried his face into my flowing cloak, "Thank you, Angela." he sobbed.

"You're welcome, Theo."

**Author's note:** **THE SAPPINESS! IT KILLS ME SO!!**


	7. The Black Family VERY IMPORTANT READ!

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 7: The Black Family

It was the night before Saturday.

"Angela!" Theo waved me over to where he and a couple other students stood at the mouth of an empty hallway.

"Yes, Theo?" I asked looking warily at his friends. There were three of them. Two were boys and one was a girl. One boy was a third year from Gryffindor, the girl was a first year from Hufflepuff, and the other boy was a fourth year from Slytherin. Their names were Ethan Cook, Derek Aaronson, and Miranda Jones.

"These are my friends Ethan, Derek, and Mira." he gestured to each of them. They all looked surprisingly similar. They each had the same light skin that wasn't far from Bella's skin, and they all had the same smooth black hair. Their eyes were variant shades of green.

"Hello." I greeted them.

"We'd like to show you something." Theo told me. I stared waiting for him to explain, but instead he guided me to a door concealed behind a curtain. He unlocked the door with a small silver key and pushed me inside.

Inside the room was a long rectangular library looking place. There was a raised platform in the center of the room. For every two bookshelves there was a desk.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"This is the Black Room." Theo answered, "It was built after the Black family donated a bunch of money to the school."

"Why do you have the key to it?" I asked at once.

"Ethan, Derek, and Mira are all descendants from the Black family." he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" I was shocked. This meant they were all related to Sirius Black somehow. Sirius Black – the escaped convict.

"The Black family extends all over the world." Miranda – I mean Mira – explained, "I think there's even some in your town, what's it call Spoons?"

"Forks." Theo corrected.

"Whatever." Mira shrugged.

"The Black family? Forks?" I stuttered. _Jacob Black_.

"You mentioned there was a pack of animagus in La Push," Theo said, "Animagus-ness runs in the Black family. Ethan, Derek, and Mira are all animagus."

"Really?" I looked the up and down searching for some kind of change. Theo nodded in reply.

"What do you change into?" I asked, curious now.

"How about a demonstration?" Theo suggested. Ethan's face lightened. He seemed pleased at the chance to show off.

"Sure." I agreed quickly.

"Me first. Me first." Ethan shoved Derek out of the way and elbowed Mira playfully as he made his way to the platform. "Three... Two... One!" he clapped his hands together and suddenly he was a gigantic bear. It was a wonder how he could still stand on the small stage when he was so big. He clapped his huge furry paws together dramatically and was a young boy again.

"Derek?" Theo gestured to the stage. He shrugged and stepped up. He didn't try to put on a show. One moment he was himself and then he'd shrunk into a fox, but not just a fox – a two-tailed fox – which were magical foxes that can breathe fire.

"Fascinating." I breathed as Derek took his human form again and leapt off the platform.

"You're turn Mira," Theo pointed out. She didn't even bother to go to the stage. She just sighed exasperatedly and became a huge black panther. Its sleek fur looked soft and wonderful. I smiled at her, and she quickly became a humanoid again.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"It is impressive." Theo agreed. Then something occurred to me.

"When you're in you're animal forms can you hear each other's thoughts?" I asked. I remembered Jacob and his pack could do that.

"Yes, actually. They are technically a pack." Theo answered for the others.

"Amazing." I repeated, "How did you all meet?" I wondered if they knew Theo was half-vampire.

"Uh..." Theo hesitated, "Well, I was... um... _hunting_ when I came across Ethan's scent. He'd transformed into a bear and gone running... Well the scent was that of a bear, but more human." he hesitated again, "It smelled tasty." he looked down with shame as he admitted this, "I ran after him. But when I got close I realized the scent was _too_ human. I stopped myself from hunting just in time. Ethan had seen me and changed back. It was easier to stop myself when I saw he was human. But, of course he'd seen enough that I had to explain. We became friends after that." Theo smiled, "But this was all before I ever went to Hogwarts. Once I came to here Ethan introduced me to his very distant relatives."

"Wow." I commented. I looked around, "So are you like a club or something?" I wondered.

"Sort of." Theo answered. Then he sighed, "I guess we should explain." He pulled up a chair for me and then a chair for himself. The others followed suit.

"My father isn't a good vampire, Angela, he's not even a vegetarian. I still don't know how a wonderful person like my mother had fallen in love with such garbage," he shook his head in disbelief, "My father wasn't too happy when I left him to go to Hogwarts. My father is a rich and powerful vampire. He controls a cult of his own, and the Volturi leaves him alone because he's sort of part of them. He and his cult are like a miniscule free-lance Volturi in some ways. Only he doesn't give out punishments to rule-breakers or any of that, no, he only conquests other vampires and makes certain human cities his own so that he can feast."

"But when you talked about your mother... and you said your father talked about her all the time, and..." I was confused. I hadn't assumed Theo's father was some kind of second Carlisle, but I hadn't thought of him as evil.

"My mother was the only thing he's ever felt any amount of compassion for. I don't think I'll ever understand love for as long as I live, and I'm immortal."

"Not quite immortal, yet. Stupid." Mira sneered.

"I will be soon, only four or five more years and I'll stop aging permanently."

"Whatever." Mira shrugged as if she hadn't cared in the first place.

"Wait, does the Volturi know about half-vampires?" I asked, if they did wouldn't they already be putting together an army of half-vampires, or possibly already have one?

"No, my father kept me a secret from everyone except the main people in his little 'Empire'. He used to call me his ultimate weapon. He'd had dreamed of me becoming just like him so that he could someday rule the world. He wanted to over throw the Volturi and take everything for himself. He's the reincarnation of selfishness." Wow. I hadn't thought about Theo's relationship with his father until now. He must really hate him. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"But you're not." I whispered. I the others could probably hear, but I didn't care. Theo sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling me that." he rolled his eyes.

"You never really answered my question." I said, serious again.

"Oh... well... since my dad's all pissed at me and Hogwarts, we decided it was best to come together as – well – protectors of the school. Especially since Sirius Black is on the loose, there's a werewolf prowling the halls as a professor, and my dad is formulating plans to ransack the school, we thought it would be best for all involved if we got together to keep watch.

"We're not doing a very good job." Derek interjected, "We already let Sirius slip right past us! Did you see that toga lady? She was practically torn to bits!"

"...Do you know how that happened?" I asked.

"_No_, of course not!" Mira's said with biting sarcasm, "Because it's not possible at all the Sirius is an animagus like the rest of us!"

"Oh!" was all I could say. That took me by surprise. None of the news articles that mentioned him had ever said a word about animagus-ness.

"Well, no one, but the Black family could know." Theo said quickly, "The Black family likes to keep it on the down-low," then he glared around him, "for not entirely good reasons."

"Nobody's perfect." Derek shrugged.

"Especially not you!" Ethan laughed; everyone – even Mira – joined in, except Derek. I jumped with shock when I saw Derek smash Ethan nose into his head. Blood started dripping down. I screamed and tried to hold Theo down while I started to get up to take Ethan to Madame Pomfrey.

"Angela, it's okay. They heal very quickly." Theo said, I blinked at him, and then turned back to Ethan. He was straightening his nose – already the blood had stopped flowing. I looked back a Theo who was glaring at Derek. I could just imagine what he was thing "Thanks a lot Derek. That was certainly a first impression I wanted her to have!" I laughed a loud. That was exactly what Theo would say – except he'd probably swear somewhere in there.

"Not that I'm not glad you introduced me to your friends, Theo, but why _did_ you introduce us?" I wondered.

"Professor Weber." it was Mira who was speaking, "Theo's father is closing in on Hogwarts. He and his army might not know exactly where it is, but they do know its in England, and they've narrowed the possibilities down. They're getting closer and closer as we speak. We all need to be prepared, and we want you to help us. None of us have very much magical knowledge, and that'll be our greatest weapon against these dark creatures of evil and undead. Er... No offense Theo." she glanced apologetically towards him. How strangely out of character. In my classes and around school she was always apathetic. Perhaps she cared more than she let on. That would explain why she's in Hufflepuff. The sorting hat _always_ chose correctly.

"Why me? Have you alerted Dumbledore or anyone else?" I asked.

"Everyone else is busy with concern over Sirius Black who is currently rampaging around the school as who knows what. For all we know he can turn into an owl! Plus you're the only person who knows Theo's secret, isn't obsessed with some other thing that's going on, and has a completely valid excuse to be around all of us all the time!" Derek shouted at me. It seemed very obvious when he put it like that. I jumped up excited now.

"So what are we waiting for!" I demanded, "Let's go! It seems there's no time to waste." I grabbed Theo's shoulder with one hand, and caught Derek's arm. Ethan was just as ecstatic as I was and started pushing Mira – forcing her to follow me.

I led them to the Enchanted Forest, which – for months after that – was our training grounds for what would be the defining battle of our lives.


	8. Holiday Break

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Holiday Break

It was the last day before Winter Break. I was sitting on the top of my desk, giving a lecture. Some kids were paying attention – Theo was one of these students – while others were staring out windows or doodling on notebooks – Mira was one of those students. I sighed internally. I'd come to know them quite well.

Mira was hardly ever seen without a book. She hated the color pink, and was a pureblood.

Derek was a born leader, and a strait O student. He was also an eavesdropper - the kid just hated being out of the loop. Plus, he's a Quiditch nut.

Just like Derek, Ethan was obsessed with Quiditch too, but because his mother was human he loves both magical and non-magical sports. He was a very competitive individual.

The lunch bell sounded through the school. I walked out with the rest of my class.

"Bye Professor Angela", "Merry Christmas Angela", "Have a nice break Professor Angela", were the pleasant goodbyes I received from my wondrous class.

Unfortunately, Professor Snape chose that moment to walk by. He stopped and stared at me, then his beady eyes flashed to the faces of all my precious students. I automatically placed myself between him and the crowd of children. He turned his glare on me.

"Do you think it's entirely appropriate for you to let your students call you by your first name?" he demanded.

"Well I'm much too young to be called something so stiff as 'Professor Weber'." I defended. He snorted at my logic, and then stalked away.

I walked to the Great Hall with Theo and Mira. Inside there were red and green banners hanging everywhere. Despite the fact I'd been staring at it for weeks, I couldn't get over the majesty of the huge pine that stood grandly in one corner. It was decorated with thousands of glittering orbs and other dazzling ornamentations.

I turned towards Theo, but he was looking away from me. He was staring at the Gryffindor table. I followed his gaze carefully. He was staring at another first year – I think – her name was Ciana Franklin. I had her in another class. She was a pretty good student. I double-checked that she was the one Theo's eyes were set on. Yep. I was positive she was the one. I smiled.

"Is she a new friend?" I asked curiously. He blushed like crazy. It made me want to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded – playing dumb.

"You were staring at that girl." I accused.

"No I wasn't." he insisted, "You're seeing things."

"My vision is twenty/twenty, thank you very much." I argued. He shrugged.

"I've heard hallucinations happen all the time with you mortals. Especially when they get older." I ignored that jab. He and I both knew I was only eighteen.

"See you later." I sighed and tussled his hair.

"Bye." he muttered and headed toward the Ravenclaw table.

Later, after the Christmas Feast, I met with Ethan, Mira, Derek, and Theo at the Black Room. They were all talking about their plans for the Holidays.

"What are you doing for the Holidays, Angela?" Ethan asked stuffing the last of his Christmas cake down his throat.

I sighed, "I'm going to Canterbury."

"Why, the hell, are you going there?" Mira asked. I sighed even more heavily.

"I told my boyfriend I live there. I'm renting an apartment for a week or two. I still don't understand why I don't just tell him about magic. I have to go through such trouble just because he decided to fly to England to see me! And then my mom goes and helps him pay for the trip! What is she crazy?"

"Maybe you don't tell him, because you're afraid he'll be scared of you when he finds out." Mira suggested a little smugly.

"That's part of it." I admitted shyly, "What are you doing Theo?" I asked. He hadn't talked about the vacation at all.

"I'm just staying here." he grumbled, "I can't exactly go back to my dad."

"You're not staying here during vacation! Not when Ethan, Derek, Mira, and I are _all_ visiting somewhere!" I commanded. He stared at me with shock – I didn't usually use any amount of authority around him or the others. "I know!" inspiration struck me, "You'll come with me to Canterbury. It'll be simple enough to buy you a train ticket, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it! You've been stuck with your father all these years; I just know you'll love getting to meet Ben... Er..." _Ben. What was I going to tell Ben?_

"And what exactly are you going to tell Ben about Theo?" Mira asked. The smugness pooled in every word.

"How about he's your father's brother's ex-wife's nephew!" Ethan suggested enthusiastically.

"Um... well maybe not that, but I do have practically a hundred cousins. Even I haven't met half of them. I think it'd be simple enough to fool Ben into thinking he's just my cousin visiting for Christmas." I smiled at Theo, "You want to be my cousin for a couple weeks?" I asked. Ethan laughed,

"Don't you mean make your boyfriend go insane for a couple weeks?" he guffawed a couple more times.

Theo chuckled and answered – probably both Ethan and me, "Sure."

"It's all set then!" I pulled Theo into a tight hug, "Oh, Theo, I just know you'll love Ben. He's such a nice guy! I really, really like him!"

"CAN'T! BREATHE!" Theo gasped theatrically. I laughed at his joke and let go.

Two days later Theo and I arrived at a train station in Canterbury. Theo was ecstatic. He really had never traveled before. His reaction was like a staving kid in a candy shop. I loved it. He had settled down some by the time we'd gotten to our temporary apartment.

"It's lucky I thought to get a two room apartment." I mumbled to myself, then I laughed a loud making Theo jump with shock from the couch in the miniscule living room. I smiled at him, "Do you mind sharing a room with Ben? Or am I sleeping on the couch?" I asked. There was no way I'd force Theo or Ben on the couch.

"You are not sleeping on the couch!" Theo flat out refused the option, "Ben will just have to deal with bunking with a half-vampire." I giggled.

We had two days to prepare the apartment for Ben. Theo insisted on tricking the whole room out. We bought a Christmas tree too tall for the apartment's ceiling, and Theo and I bought tons of ornaments to go with the ones I'd brought from home.

We spent quite a lot of time walking around town shopping. I'd been a little worried about my budget – though I would never say so – but Theo had surprised me. Apparently his mother's family had been quite rich. Theo – his mother's family had been slaughtered by Theo's father after the death of Theo's mom – was the last survivor of the Johnson family, and therefore inherited all their money. Theo had been smart enough to take it from his father and put it into Gringots before he'd moved to Hogwarts. Very smart, not even a vampire could get into Gringots if they're not wanted.

"Angela! Over here!" Theo would call every so often while he dashed in and out of shops and darted around the booths of the market. I loved how joyous it made him to be in this new place. Apparently his father hadn't ever taken him Christmas shopping before.

It was our third day in Canterbury. Theo and I watched from the apartment's window that faced the street below. A taxi pulled up to the sidewalk, and Ben opened the passenger door and got out with arms full of luggage. Poor Ben looked so tired. I understood – international flights really do take a toll on you. I opened the window despite the freezing rain and the biting wind _At least Ben should be used to all that_. I thought.

"Wow, he's short." Theo muttered. I ignored that. I knew he was only trying to get my goat.

"Ben!" I called from the third story window, waving my arms at him. He looked up – it took him a minute to distinguish my figure because of the dimness of the sky – and waved back, his expression brightening instantly.

He made his way up the apartment and knocked on my door. I opened it quickly. Theo came into the hall and took one of Ben's heavier looking bags without any trouble. _Show off._ I thought. _Am I going to have to deal with them competing for my attention?_

"Angela-" Ben was about to hug me when he saw Theo, "Who's he?" his voice was accusing and shocked at the same time. I sighed. He had jumped to some kind of strange conclusion hadn't he?

"This is my cousin Theo. He lives in England and came to visit for the Holidays while his parents are away on a second honeymoon." I lied quickly, and felt automatically guilty for Ben believed every word.

"Helloo Theo." Ben smiled at his completely fake British accent.

"Hi Ben. Angela has told me a lot about you. She really likes you." Theo greeted, holding back a laugh at Ben's ridiculous attempt at an accent.

"Ben, I really hope you don't mind sharing a room with Theo. I only have one guest room. You could sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." I offered quick enough for Theo to not stop me in mid-sentence, but Ben was as opposed to the idea as Theo had been and hurriedly assured me that sharing a bedroom with my "cousin" would be no problem.

It was fantastic to spend the Holiday with Theo and Ben – though they didn't get along particularly well, but they tried very hard not to fight. I think they realized it upset me that the two of them didn't get along.

It was Christmas morning. I had just sat down on the couch with a cup of tea to wait for the others when Theo was suddenly by my side. He curled up into a ball against my side.

"Merry Christmas, Theo." I said more warmly than I think I ever had.

"Merry Christmas, Angela." he responded shyly. I could see in his eyes that he was afraid of something. What was he afraid of? Was he scared I hadn't gotten him a gift or was he afraid I _had _gotten him a gift.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked.

"Christmas hasn't really ever been my favorite day of the year. Granted, it's not as bad as my birthdays." I frowned. Yes, his father probably wasn't the celebrating type. I hugged Theo close.

"Don't worry Theo. Things are different this year. You are going to have the best Holiday anyone's ever had.

"That's already true." he yawned hugely, he slept quite a lot.

Ben walked in an hour later, Theo was watching the flames lick at the tiny chimney – every so often he would glimpse at the tree.

"Merry Christmas Ben!" I cheered wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him. I noticed Theo turned away very quickly. Ben held me for I don't know how long, but long enough to make Theo impatient. Finally Ben let me go and walked to the sparkling evergreen in the corner. He picked up a colorful light blue box. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was a good-sized box. Ben had obviously wrapped it himself because the paper was crumpled and torn in places that suggested the wrapper was in a hurry or simply ignorant of the proper technique to wrap a present. It was so Ben that it made me smile brightly.

"Angela." He handed it to me, "It's not much, but I really wanted to get you something." Theo slid to my side with unconscious speed. Ben didn't notice though. He looked as though he himself had been given the gift. What a kind boy, always thinking of me rather than himself.

I carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was the most adorable teddy bear I'd ever seen. Around its chubby neck was a sparkling necklace.

"Oh, Ben!" I exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" Both Theo's and Ben's face lit up at my joy.

"I'm so glad you like it," he said and helped me as I tried to put it on without dropping my teddy bear. Once my necklace was on I ran to the bathroom to take a look and then ran back. I hugged my teddy and kissed my Ben.

"I didn't get you anything nearly as fabulous as this." I apologized, and picked up a long rectangular box. He took the box eagerly and tore through the paper. Theo snorted.

"Angela! This is perfect! How'd you know! I just broke my board, and Austin invited me to a snow trip when I come back from England! Oh thank you! This isn't a bad board." he held up his new snowboard and admired it from all angles.

"Theo," I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the stack of light green boxes. "I think those are for you." His expression was almost unreadable with his multiple conflicting emotions. He didn't seem happy that I got him presents, but he did seem happy to be receiving presents. Hey lifted each box carefully. Unwrapping each one with gentle care.

"Angela..." he breathed after gazing for ten strait minutes at his couple gifts while Ben burned through others. It was sort of funny. Wasn't Ben supposed to be older than Theo?

"Angela, these are marvelous. Thank you. Thank you so much." I squeezed his shoulders and grinned.

Outside bells started ringing. And cheers erupted. Ben, Theo, and I all ran to the window facing the street. Joyous shouts of children echoes up and down the drive. A man dressed as Santa Clause was standing in the back of somebody's old truck throwing toys everywhere while a few friends dressed like elves danced about clearing way for the truck.

"Merry Christmas All!" "Santa" cheered over the commotion.

**Author's note: Merry Christmas, Happy Honokaa, Joyous what ever other holiday you may celebrate! :D**


	9. Have a Very Scary Holiday

**Author's Note: GODZ I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! Sorry about that *sweat drop ***

**I've been busy with school, and writing other fanfics, plus these chapters are much longer than my other chapters in my other fanfics. XD So like (finally) Im updating.**

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 9: Have A Very Scary Holiday

"Goodbye Ben..." I sighed for the sixth time this hour as we pulled away for air. He didn't even respond. He just pulled my lips back to his. My sweet Ben had only been in England for a couple days. Why did he have to go so soon? And before New Years too. I fought valiantly against my less noble side until I finally managed to let go of him. I pecked him on the cheek.

"C'mon, I don't want you to go, but you do have school, and that trip with Austin, so don't miss you flight." My arms almost wrapped around his neck again but I fought to keep them by my side.

"Alright, Ang, but only because of Austin. He takes no priority over you of course, but I'd happily drop out of school or miss a flight for you." I smiled at him.

"Austin is your best friend. Plus you've been looking forward to the snow trip haven't you? And now you get to show off your new board."

"Thanks again for that." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied as Theo appeared in the tiny lobby and started to carry bags to the taxi that had been waiting not so patiently for the last thirty minutes. Theo didn't make eye contact with Ben or even me. It must have embarrassed him a lot to be around Ben and I even for such a short time. I had tried to minimize the kissing though. That aspect of Ben's visit couldn't have made it easy for him.

As Theo reappeared again he moved stealthily between Ben and me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ben." Theo's expression said exactly the opposite, and, as he shook Ben's hand, I could tell he was trying very hard to stop himself from pushing my love out the door and shutting/barricading said door.

"I love you." I called as Ben left the apartment's lobby.

"I love you too." I waved at me as he got in the car. I watched as the taxi zoomed away, trying not to look sullen for Theo's sake.

"Thank you for putting up with him." I told Theo and linked our arms together, "Now, shall we go for a 'walk'?" Theo caught what I meant.

"Hmmm. I suppose the forest isn't too far away," he whispered quietly.

We were strolling through the forest in now time at all. Theo was climbing up trees and jumping from one to the next like a squirrel. He suddenly scrambled down and landed without a sound beside me.

"Angela!" he whispered despite the fact we were alone, "Angela, I found a bird's nest! It had two little eggs in it!"

I picked a feather from his strawberry blonde hair.

"And the mother was with them apparently." Theo blushed a little.

"Yeah, she sort of attacked me. I got away quickly so she wouldn't hurt herself."

"Sometimes I forget that you're just a little kid, Theo." I laughed and he half-smiled at me. There was a long moment of silence while Theo followed some rabbits – letting them escape when he dove for one. He wasn't really hunting, just playing around.

"Ben's okay. He cares about you at least." his sudden analysis of Ben took me aback.

"He really is wonderful." I commented. Theo shrugged.

"He's too self absorbed for someone like you, and he's way too stereotypical teenaged boy." I rolled my eyes.

"One, he's not as selfish as you think. Two, of course he acts much like the stereotype of teenaged boys he's a normal teenaged boy." I sighed. He and I were perfect for each other – a little like Ying and Yang: two things that were opposites but still had similarities within the opposites.

"Like I said, he loves you and wouldn't ever hurt you. That's the least I can ask. No one will ever be good enough for me to approve of course."

"I need your approval." I questioned.

"I guess you don't, but... I care about you and I wouldn't stop you from dating someone you want to, but I sure as hell would stop someone from dating you."

"Hmmm." I thought for a minute then messed his hair, "Thank you for your care Theo."

It was dark now, but that didn't bother either of us. Theo had smelt some large predator and decided to have some "fun". I had stayed behind and gotten bored. So now I was strolling through a path in the forest that was only barely discernable from the rest of the greenery and snow. I heard something brush ever so slightly against some leaves. _Theo, are you sneaking up on me again?_ I wondered and smiled. He liked to play around like that a lot. He might have a steadily increasing IQ of over two hundred and fifty, but he was still just a kid, through and through.

I kept walking – pretending not to have noticed the noise. But suddenly a force crashed into me. Three things happened simultaneously: there was a big crack, my head hit a tree branch and there was a quick and painful slash at my leg.

I could feel my blood going everywhere. As I tried to look at what had hit me (had there been a bear or had Theo not been paying close enough attention to his prey?) I felt pools of warm liquid all along the snow. Then I saw what I was searching desperately for. A great shadow was kneeling beside me.

"Stupid lass. The woods are no place for youth to be at night" his voice was deep and irresistible, but also threatening and unfamiliar. My instincts screamed at me, _Run! Run! Danger! Danger! Escape at any cost!_ but I was in too much pain to listen. Plus the man was keeping me from going anywhere.

"Don't struggle. I'll be done soon." he traced a hard cold hand along the injury on my head and then to the break in my arm and finally the gash in my leg. It wasn't hard to realize what this thing was. He was a vampire. I gasped trying to build up the strength to scream, but it was very hard.

"I said don't struggle! Now stay still unless you want your other arm to have a matching fissure. If you're lucky you'll live, and maybe – if I bite you – you could become like me. Wouldn't that be better than a pathetic human life like you have now?" _Nothing could be better than my human life!_ I thought ferociously at the vampire. The strength increased rapidly with my anger. The man was only just starting to lean forward to lick up my spewing blood when I yelled,

"VAMPIRE!"

"What?" he asked startled and annoyed at the same time.

"You... vampire..." I gasped. My breath wasn't coming quick enough, and it was too shallow.

"So you're a smart human. That won't help you." He shrugged and bent for a pool of blood. I caught a glimpse of his dark ruby eyes glowing dimly in the shadows of the night.

"Auth-Ca-Le!" I whispered. My wounds started healing slowly and painfully. It was a pretty ineffective spell, but it was nearly the only basic level healing spell I could do.

"Magic..." he said something else but his words were so quick they blurred together into an inaudible grumble.

"I'll kill you." I threatened but my gasping ruined it.

"Only high level magic can even touch a vampire, let alone kill one."

"Wrong." I wheezed. I begged Theo had heard me. I wasn't sure how long I could stall this menace.

The spell I'd cast had worked enough. I was concentrating greatly on all the healing spells I knew. I even added a small aging spell to speed up the healing.

_Racard Neytho!_ I screamed inside my head fervently while glaring at the vampire. Abruptly there were flashes of lightning everywhere. They all crashed into my attacker as I ran for it. I used a spell that quickened my pace enough to give me quite a head start, and for as long as I knew the lightning would reach him I screamed, _Racard Neytho_, over and over.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the first number off my head. Bella's new number.

"Angela?" A chorus of bells questioned. My heart stopped. She was a vampire. I shook away my other nagging thoughts. There were more important things on my mind. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to help me, but if I was going to die I wanted to let Bella know everything I could tell her.

"Bella! A crazed vampire is after me!"

"WHAT!? How do you know about vampires?" she yelled.

"I'm a witch." There was dead silence for a while, I vaguely heard her mutter, "Wow, I was right." I tried to stop my giggle. There was nothing funny about this moment.

"Bella, I went to London to go to Hogwarts." I continued.

"So that wasn't just a book..." Bella commented, "Wait. Did you say a crazed vampire is after you?"

"Yes." I replied putting another speed spell on myself.

"Are you going to be okay? Can your magic help you? Angela, I need to help you."

"Bella, I'm not entirely rational right now. I called you to let you know the truth. If I get out of this maybe you and I could get together and chat." I sighed at the thought of seeing Bella again.

"Angela—" then I was knocked to the ground. My phone flew from my hand and crashed into a pinetree.

"THEO!" I yelled with all my might. Questions nagged at me. Would Theo hear me? Was Theo alright? Had this vampire killed him? I made a gagging sound that paused the bloodthirsty vampire for a split second. Theo could not be dead. I couldn't bare that. The man pressed me into the snow and crushed my shoulder with my hands. _Theo..._

But I didn't have to wait long. Theo was a blurred figure as he ran straight for the evil vampire who had attacked me. He jumped back suddenly after only one punch. I terrifying roar rippled through both their chests. One was distressed and one was triumphant.

"Theo." the deep voice greeted with faux warmth.

"Father." Theo's voice was layered with more ice than the ground. Theo's father? Nathan? The horrible vampire that had never been kind to Theo?

"Is this a friend of yours?" he gestured to me teasingly. Like a bully having just proven being the strongest by breaking some child's toy.

"You will pay for hurting her." Theo went into the crouch and prepared to leap.

"Theo, enough with the silliness. Just come home. I'll let you practice magic if you so wish, but won't you be happier among your own kind?"

"I will never belong with the vampires Father!"

"Then you have chosen death for this girl and all at your little school." an enraged howl came out of Theo and he charged at his own dad. Not that I was surprised by this reaction. Nathan had just threatened the death of everything Theo cared about just because he wouldn't come home.

Metallic sounding scrapes echoes through the forest. Enraged growls coming from both fighters resounded around the trees. But then the trees all seemed to shift. They carried Theo and me with them but left Theo's father behind. Theo then carried me back to the apartment at max speed.

I awoke early the next morning. My speed spell hadn't entirely worn off and all my movements were too quick. I turned over on my bed to see Theo's apologetic eyes boring into mine.

"Theo, what was that last night? That thing with the trees?"

"Er..." Theo seemed reluctant to answer, "I have a special power like that. Its like my dad's. Um... vampires have powers, and if a male vampire with a power has a kid then that kid has that power only sort of flipped." I waited for more explanation, "My power, I can sort of adjust time and space. Warp reality, I guess. But there are certain limits, like they have to be reasonably close, and the changes I create aren't ever permantant, not unless I try really, really hard, but even then its never for certain.

"What is your father's power?" I asked curiously.

"Its the opposite of mine – I suppose – you see I warp reality, but my father can create entirely new ones. He can create new worlds, or dimensions. But he has limits as well. He cannot create human or animal life in the new world and he can only take something from this world and put it in another if he's touching it. And only he is able to move back and forth from one to another. I'm not entirely certain of how it works though. He never really explained it to me; it's just his way of punishing others. He used to use it on me all the time."

He gathered him in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you... And, so you know, we're leaving Canterbury as soon as you feel well enough."

"Understood. I suppose I'll start packing. We need to get back and make preparations. Nathan is too close to Hogwarts for comfort, we have to be ready."

"Yeah... I have a feeling this is all going to end with one hell of a battle, oh and we're not going directly to Hogwarts. We're going to London first – to pick up Mira."

**Note: Okay, I just want to explain some reasons why Bella wouldn't talk about this in the Breaking Dawn (cuz its fun to pretend this could actually happen in the Twilight Universe) **

**1. Renesmee is most important in Breaking Dawn**

**2. Its Christmas time and Bella's busy with other things**

**3. The Volturi are come to kill her and her family**

**4. It would throw the whole book off if suddenly Angela calls saying she's a witch**

**5. It would violate copyright laws for the published book to mention Hogwarts**

**6. Renesmee again. She is the center of Breaking Dawn**

**So those are some reasons why she probably wouldn't mention Angela suddenly calling and confessing the magic thing.**

**Please Comment! :D**


	10. Interweb

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 10: Interweb

"Angela! Theo!" Mira called to us from the front yard of a small townhouse in the middle of London.

"Mira!" Theo yelled, sticking his head out of the passenger window.

While he and Mira's brother (a guy about a couple years older than me) helped to get our luggage to a guest room I chatted with Mira about Nathan.

"He attacked you? You are okay right?" Mira jumped up before I could finish the entire story.

"I'm fine, Theo saved me. He's fine," I added before Mira could worry too much, "The real problem is that Nathan is too close too Hogwarts."

"You're right." Mira agreed, "We need to do something. This is getting way too out of hand... I mean with Sirius..." she muttered.

"Sirius?" I asked abruptly. Mira looked up startled and I realized she'd been talking to herself.

"As members of the Black family we tend to have a lot more information on him than the public. He seems to be closing in on his target..." Mira trailed off.

"Harry?" My voice was a monotone.

"Who knows? It seems a little unlikely to me... but it seems more likely than Ron Weasley." she shrugged.

That night I was checking my email and found a rather frantic one from Bella:

"Angela? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My magic did its job, there's hardly a scratch on me." There was a *ping * as the gmail chat window popped up in the corner of my screen.

"Well then you are in a lot of trouble! You hear me? A lot of trouble! Now you are going to explain exactly what's going on! I don't care how long it takes. Tell me everything!" she seemed to be really worried. I felt so guilty about it. I should have contacted her, though I couldn't have called her considering I needed a new phone (something Theo very generously insisted on getting for me).

"I am a witch. After you wedding I was offered the position of Magical Creature Relations at Hogwarts. I really love it there. Right now I am with two of my favorite students/close friends."

"Go on."

"There is a bit of trouble. Sirius Black – an escaped convict – has infiltrated the school and caused a bit of trouble. But the real problem is Theo's father."

"Who's father?"

"Theo's father is..." I considered my reply for a while until finally deciding truth was the best at this point, "a vampire. The same vampire who had been chasing me."

"Theo's father?" Bella asked. Had she caught the fact that normal vampires couldn't be _born_.

"Theo is a half-vampire... I know its sounds crazy, but its true, and his mom was a witch, but she couldn't be saved when he was born. Theo's had it pretty rough, and his dad is so mean. He works for the Volturi."

"Volturi! If they are involved you should have mentioned that from the beginning!" was Bella's reply. Maybe the Cullen's had heard stories of half-vampires before.

"They don't know about Theo, they don't know about Hogwarts. Nathan is more free-lance."

"Oh... Good! Wait Nathan?"

"Theo's dad"

"Oh"

I explained with further detail everything from what I knew about Nathan to the Black family.

"So Jacob could be a relative of your friends and that convict?" Bella asked, I could just imagine her laughing at that.

"Actually we uncovered something about that. It turns out he is part of the Black family from Europe, but the pureblood Black's had a thing about disinheriting people. When they heard that their relatives had married into the Native American clan they were disinherited."

"Oh, poor Jake. But I guess he hangs out with us so much it doesn't matter."

"I see he's still your friend. I'm so glad, Bella." and I was, for truly. She loved Jacob and it would hurt her to lose him. I had to admit I was impressed that Jacob could over look the whole vampire thing.

"Yeah. I'm really happy about that. Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't hesitate when you need help. One call, one email, and all the Cullen's will be here for you. Even Jacob. He'd be glad to help out his family I'm sure." I could tell she meant there to be sarcasm in that last comment. I smiled. Bella was still Bella even if she was a vampire now.

"I promise. Whenever I need help." But when I turned off my computer I suddenly felt guilty about saying so. I didn't want to put any of them in any danger. I told myself that I'd deal with it myself before I could ever put any Cullen or Black in danger. I didn't want Theo in danger, but it was years too late to prevent that.

For the rest of the days Theo and I were with Mira and her family I spent a lot of time getting to know Mira. Most of the time she talked about things like "Amuto" and "Zutara" these things confused me so she showed me what she was talking about on Youtube. Apparently they were couplings from animes. And she kept saying she "ships" them which was a phrase she finally had to spell out for me. It means to support or prefer, (in Mira's case) obsess about.

I had fun watching anime with Mira. It made me appreciate those bad action films Ben liked so much just a bit more. I became an anime fanatic after those few days. Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have the Internet. I'd have to make constant trips to Hogsmeade (which did have the "Interweb", as Mira tended to call it).

**Author's note:** **Zutara = Zuko and Katara, YES I SHIP IT!!! Amuto = Amu and Ikuto (Shugo Chara), I SHIP THAT TOO!!! MY friends and I all call the internet the interweb. Please comment, and yes you may comment about Zutara or Amuto, as long as you're in favor of them. **


	11. OMG

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 11: OMG

I was still in London when my new phone buzzed in my pocket just as I parked in busy shopping mall parking lot. I flipped it out. It was a text message from Bella. I was overjoyed – she hadn't contacted me in so long. Maybe she'd tried, but had never been able to manage what with muggle technologies not working at Hogwarts. The text message read:

"XD omg hi!"

"w Bella!"

"XD ya"

"LOL its been a while."

"Yeah srry. Been busy"

"Wasup?"

"i miss u. How's Hogwarts?"

"ok"

"w"

"XD how's edward?"

"Great!"

"How r u?"

"Great! U?"

"Mostly bored."

"LOL"

"Yep"

"Wat about sirius/nathan?"

"..."

"That bad?"

":("

"Srry"

"Its not ur fault"

"But it is my problem."

"No its not. Im not putting ur family & u in danger."

"We always in danger."

"That's besides the point."

I was texting furiously. I didn't want Bella to have to worry about me or put anyone at risk. It was bad enough that I had a whole team of students and myself raging a war against a psycho vampire. Bella had had enough of those in her life. She might have been more durable, but I'm still wasn't going to any danger come to her because of me.

"I want 2 help"

"Putting lives even immortal lives at stake wont help any1"

"The cullens WILL help"

"No"

"Yes"

"Not until Theo's life depends on it"

"When U called me and told me u knew the secret i thought you wanted help"

"Yes. Help monitoring the volturi. But u gave me the info i needed so i don't need u in anymore danger!"

"I wont be in any danger. Im not human anymore."

"U think I care? Ur still my friend & theo's dad is still dangerous."

"He was so close to hogwarts. He still is close."

"Unless the volturi get involved im not involving u"

"U think ill let it go that far?"

"This isn't about you"

"Im helping that's final"

"No"

She stopped texting me for a long while. I wondered if I'd finally gotten through to her, and then I wondered if I had upset her and the thought upset me. Then I heard my phone's ringtone "Didoodoodidoo-didoodoodidoo"

"Hello?" I hadn't bothered to check the Caller ID. I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"The Cullen's will all help. We will all fight for you." Bella's voice was the same echo of wind chimes it had been that other night.

"I can't let you do that, Bella."

"And we can't let you stop her." Edward's velvet voice came through.

"Angela, you're my friend!" Alice's high bird voice chirped up, "I don't turn my back on my friends."

"And I go where ever Alice goes." the voice I was pretty sure belonged to Jasper said, but I had never spent much time with him.

"And I'm not missing out on a good fight!" Emmett. Definitely. Then I heard a sharp growl, and someone snap, "Rose!"

"Angela, we value all innocent lives. We will not let you or anyone within the walls of Hogwarts be harmed."

"Doctor Carlisle..." my voice was starting to take on a begging tone.

"Enough Angela, sweetie, we want to help. Not just for you, but for the good of all your loved ones." Esme's liquid honey voice soothed me some.

"Yes Angela," an unfamiliar voice said a little impatiently. I'd heard the voice a couple times before from a distance. I was sure it was Rosalie, "I might not know you well, but Bella and Alice sure seem to like you so I suppose I shall fight along side my family, as long as none of them are in too much danger."

"But that's the point! I don't want to put you in _any_ danger."

"Ah. But you are not putting us in danger – and remember there is hardly much danger unless the Volturi decide to invest their time in this – we are putting ourselves up to this because we do not want _you_ to be in danger. We don't want anyone at Hogwarts in danger. Please let us help." Carlisle persuaded.

"Fine!" I snapped and then instantly felt guilty. They only wanted to help after all, "If you want to kill yourselves that badly then I'll call you when Nathan gets so close he becomes more than _potential_ danger. But not a second before hand!" I slammed the phone shut not wanting to listen anymore. Then I put my car in reverse and drove aimlessly for hours.

_O-M-G_

**Author's Note: Teehee, I got the idea from a friend. I really like this chapter. Teehee.**


	12. Patronus

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 12: Patronus

School was back in session. Christmas and New Years were long over. Ethan, Mira, Derek, Theo, and I awaited the first bell of the new school day outside the Great Hall. Everywhere around us were happy students, excited about the news of another Quiditch match (Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin the next being Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor). After the last game everyone was taking bets and making speculations. Poor Harry was getting the worst of it I was sure. Everyone betting Dementors would come and make him fall again. We had other things on our minds (except Ethan, who was just as ecstatic about the game as the rest).

The news of Nathan's attack had scared us all, but it was news of Sirius Black that was a little closer of a threat; still, we had no idea how to handle it. Neither did we have any clue on how to approach our problem with Theo's father. We had agreed to meet in the Black Room to discuss our next move. Derek compared it to a game of chess, but not just chess, wizard chess.

It was the first time I had ever not enjoyed my classes. Everyone kept complaining about homework and not having a long enough break. Absolutely no one listened to my lectures. None of my students seem even the least bit grateful for the light homework I'd given them, and it hadn't even been due until that Friday.

The relief was shockingly great when Theo and Mira entered my class. I felt like flying. But then I gouged their expressions. Sullen was a proper way to describe it. What had happened?

Again my class was excruciatingly long. Finally, when the lunch bell rang, I hurried the students out. I was in such a rush that I even forgot to give them their homework (I had done that quite a few times this year).

"Theo. What happened?" Mira and Theo had been the only students who hadn't even packed up their things. No one stared at them for doing such things anymore though.

"Ethan heard from Katie Bell, who heard from Oliver Wood, who was told by Harry Potter that McGonagall took Harry's Firebolt because they think it was given to him by Sirius Black." Theo explained

"Firebolt?" The best broom in the world? How had Harry gotten a Firebolt? When had Harry gotten a Firebolt?

"He got it for Christmas, but the giver never said who he or she was."

"We're worried it is a plot by Sirius." Mira interjected.

"I see." I whispered. Then I thought of something. It was a well-known fact that Sirius had been a good friend of Harry's father, James; and Lupin – having been in the same year and house as the two – had most likely known them. Surely he knew something of use.

"I'll look into it. You just keep watch for Nathan." I told them both.

"What? But we could help." Mira insisted.

"No." I held up my hand as a sign of refusal, "I can do it. I want to. You've all done so much more than I have, I can't even train with you. Now I know how it must have felt for Bella, always being on the sidelines." I sighed. I hoped to see my dear friend again if not soon.

The day ended slowly. I followed Lupin after dinner. I thought he was going to his room, but instead he went to the Magical History classroom. What did he want there? I peeked through the door. He was with Harry Potter. At first they were just talking, but then Harry pulled out his wand. He repeatedly mumbled something, but I was too far away to hear. Eventually his wand spat out puffs of silver light. What was that?

Then Lupin opened a case, a boggart came shooting out – having the form of a Dementor. In a split second Harry was on the ground. He had only had time to mumble weekly "Expecto Patronum." _So you're teaching him to do a Patronus?_ I thought as I continued to watch.

The same sequence was repeated two or three more times. Lupin wanted to stop, but Harry convinced him to try once more. That time Harry's Patronus was, well, decent – for someone who had only been practicing for thirty minutes that is. After giving Harry some chocolate Lupin started to leave.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said, "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well." _Wow!_ I wanted to laugh. _Oh my God! He's Edward!_ Harry must've been able to read minds because this was exactly the information I needed.

"What gives you that idea?" Lupin's tone was sharp and accusing.

"Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too..." Harry mumbled. Lupin's reply was more relaxed but still had a shortness to it that suggested he didn't want to continue with the conversation. _Is there a particular reason to that?_ I wondered.

"Yes, I knew him. Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late." His answer suggested knowledge on the subject of Sirius Black beyond what he intended to show. What did Lupin know that he didn't want anyone else to know?

I waited as Harry left. Then, when the boy a disappeared around a corner, I slipped into the classroom where Lupin still stood.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked hesitantly. He jumped and turned around.

"Angela Weber! Can I help you with something?" he offered.

"I really didn't mean to eavesdrop," I whispered – it was the truth, "but I heard you saying something about Sirius Black."

"Err." Lupin's face fell harshly. His remaining youth completely vanished along with his slight smile.

"Professor Lupin, please sit down." I gestured to a chair. He took a seat and I sat on a desk across from him. I took a deep breath and then started to explain. I explained about Theo. I explained about Nathan, Mira, Ethan, and Derek, and then I asked, "Now what is it about Sirius Black that you are hiding." my tone seemed to take on a darkness that I'd never heard from myself before. Lupin sighed, he seemed to have been persuaded to tell me the truth.

"Sirius Black is an animagus, just like Mira, Ethan, and Derek... but that is all I know."

"No." I answered, "It's not. You know at least one more thing." Lupin hesitated before answering again.

"I know he's most likely alone. He truly was never a Death Eater, so none of Voldemort's official followers will be helping him, and he hates the majority of the Black family with fervor."

"Hmm..." I considered everything quietly and then had a strike of inspiration, "You-Know-Who had been after James and Lily Potter for a while right?" this question seemed out of the blue and took Lupin aback. I continued with my slightly random thought, "Well surely they'd had a secret-keeper. You know, one of those people designated to keep a certain place hidden. As James's friend you knew, didn't you?" I asked.

"I wasn't their secret-keeper." Lupin replied softly, "But, that said, then Sirius..."

"Sirius was the Potters' secret-keeper?"

"I'm not sure. There was some confusion in the matter. Sirius didn't quite think it was safe, him being the secret-keeper of their hideout. He was a well-known friend of James's, and Voldemort could've easily found him if he wanted to. There were many of the Black family who were followers of Voldemort through and through. So he was trying to convince them that someone else would be best, but I don't know their over-all decision. Some people thought it might have been Dumbledore; anyway, I think the end decision was that it would be Sirius and someone else."

"I see..." I whispered. This gave me a lot to think about. If there had been another then there was a slight chance Sirius Black was not as evil as people said he was.

***

The wind blew harsh in my face. Rain trickled lightly over the Quiditch Field. As a teacher I wasn't really supposed to side with any house, but I knew each teacher had his or her own preference. I cheered louder than any employee – except maybe Professor Flitwick – when Ravenclaw scored. Derek's broom whizzed around the field. Tensions had run a bit high this afternoon before the match, and Derek had been unnecessarily rude to both Mira and Theo. Hoping loudly – not for Slytherin's success, but – for Ravenclaw's downfall. I wondered if that was Derek's competitive side or the peer pressure finally getting to him. Ethan had had to tell him to back off quite a couple times.

Now Derek was proving himself. He was spectacular. Better than most of his teammates, but evenly match with many of the Ravenclaw players.

At the finish of the game it had been Draco Malfoy who had caught the Snitch and won the match. I didn't care for the boy. He was constantly malicious, not just on the grounds but in the classroom as well. Some teachers (I name no one) often wished arrogance was against school rules, but I wouldn't punish any student no matter how annoying. There had to be redeeming qualities in everyone or at least reasons to pity them.

I sprinted to the Black Room – my robes dripped on the stone floors. Theo was already there – being much faster than the others. Mira arrived next and soon after Ethan barged in. Derek took over thirty minutes to arrive though. He was almost unbearably smug about the victory until Ethan finally lost it.

"We were great. I mean really. It was no surprise we'd win. We did have the most amazing brooms. Not even Potter's Firebolt can compare – especially when you consider that it's probably hexed. The kid will get himself killed one of these days! I—"

There was a tremendous crash as Derek was hurtled into a bookshelf. Ethan had sent him literally flying.

"Shut the hell up you git!" Ethan hollered. Derek jumped out from under the shelf and swore very loudly at Ethan. Theo went to straighten the bookshelf and put all the books back in place. Knowing Theo he probably had the placement of the books memorized and would be done within seconds. Mira (in an attempt to ignore her bickering relatives) focused on her Potions homework.

I tried to politely intervene; I couldn't handle it if they were to fight, "Um... maybe we should make today a practice day? You'll enjoy that won't you – destroying a bunch of trees chasing each other around as if you were the enemy."

"I'd rather gargle flobber worm slime!" Derek roared over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room in a huff. There was a sharp growl. Suddenly Theo was by my side – his hand placed protectively on my shoulder. Mira and Ethan stood loosely around us. It looked like the Cullen's when they were trying to protect Bella. _I'm the "Bella" of this group aren't I? The weak link everyone simply protects..._ It wasn't a very nice way of putting it.

"Theo!" I was shocked by his action against Derek.

"He had no right to talk to you that way!" Theo argued. There was a bit of an awkward silence and then Ethan mumbled,

"You know, practice doesn't sound like such a bad idea..."

**Author's Note: FORESHADOWING!!!!!**


	13. Training

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 13: Training

A tremendous roar rocketed around me; making the ground tremble. Ethan was having a bit too much fun hacking through trees while he tried to keep pace with Theo who was going as fast as he could possibly go. He'd been working so hard he actually had needed a break a couple times, and that was shocking if you knew he's a half-vampire.

Mira's style was much more stealthy and thought through than Ethan's. It wasn't that Ethan was stupid; it was just his brawn and the fact he turned into the biggest animal made him the best for distractions.

Mira raced gracefully through the forest, she disturbed not a single leaf on the ground in her silent and invisible dash to head Theo off. I watched safely from the sidelines. Seeing all this through an intricate sun-catcher layered with crystals. It wasn't as portable or as clear an image as a crystal ball but it had some advantages. One being I could see more than one future. Not only that I could look into the present and the past. It was like Omnioculars (magical binoculars that work like video cameras) except you could see anywhere at any moment all over the world (as long as you had enough magic and skill to do it). In every one of their practices I kept very close watch with it. Once Ethan had offered to take me on his back. I never did that again.

I saw through the tiny facets of the crystals an image of Mira's panther form climbing sneakily up a tree far ahead of Theo. She perched herself on the top most branch readying to pounce. Theo was nearing; I could tell Mira had already done the calculations to make sure she would hit Theo as long as she jumped on time. It was an art form, truly, how they would all arrange themselves to make it feel like a real battle, and yet none of them would ever fatally harm another (there had been a few mishaps before).

Mira's jump was that of a gazelle rather than a panther. She was headed strait for Theo. For a second I was worried she had caught him off guard for once, but then I noticed his eyes flash towards her for a split second. Then there was a distortion in the image, in time itself. I didn't like when Theo did that. It messed with the crystals. Once he had distorted reality so much he'd actually managed to break a couple.

The world restored itself (sort of, there was still a big gap in the forest, but that would fade after a couple minutes) and I was able to see the others again. Ethan was right behind Theo, and Mira was wearing away a circle in the dirt as she stalked with frustration. She hadn't wanted to hurt Theo, but it was uncomfortable to have the world around you to be demented like that. After a few moments, though, she shook it off and was on the chase again.

It was well past sundown; dinner was almost over by then. Settling on a decrepit log, now too tired to keep watch with my sun catcher, I fell asleep. Theo woke me up. His dusty hair was windblown, and yet – compared to Ethan's – was perfect. Ethan's black hair was layered with twigs and leaves and encrusted with dry mud. I got up, brushing the dust off my cloak, and sighed. The moon was directly overhead, and I couldn't see a single light from the castle.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep," I apologized.

"It's alright, come on now, we'll get you to your quarters." Theo held out his hand.

"What about you?" I asked. I couldn't leave them alone to get to their dorms. If another teacher found Ethan or Mira they would be in a lot of trouble.

"We'll be fine, honestly we will. If any trouble is caused I will take full responsibility." Theo assured me. I frowned.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." I glared into his beautiful young face: then sighed. I couldn't stay angry with Theo. "C'mon, we gotta get you guys to bed." I gave a heavy mental sigh. I would never talk with the articulation or dialect used in England.

**Author's note: Alas, more of Angela's character is shown. This one was short, sorry about that. **


	14. Little Crush

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 14: Little Crush

It was after dinner. Ethan, Mira, Derek (who had finally forgiven Ethan), Theo and I walked along the halls. Ethan had started asking Theo more information about his dad's coven (The Prince Coven). Theo had already told us there are nine members counting his father and they all have powers, but other than that he never said a word. Now he was explaining everything Ethan asked of.

"They all have powers. Melanie, she's vicious. She's perhaps the most dangerous besides my father. Like all vampires her skin is rock solid and ice cold, but more than that she can create a field around her, it fills the air with thousands of beads. They feel like they cut you from the inside. It's like a million invisible bees coming at you from under your skin. The worst part about is the more you move the more it hurts. So your choices are try to run for it, or stay. Both options have a high fatality chance."

"Pleasant." Mira commented.

"You have no idea." Theo muttered, and then continued, "Of course all of them are lethal in their own horrific way. Daniel... the way he uses his power is deadly."

"What's his power?" I wondered aloud.

"He attracts things, like a magnet. Anything and anyone cannot physically get away from him if he doesn't want them to. He uses that power so his prey or enemies are forced to stay and fight, never retreat. It's a horrible power – its not just some illusion either, it's really something that is happening outside the head. But I think I shall deal with him. I find my power counters his well enough.

"Daniel had a brother: a biological brother. My father found the two and realized they had great potential. He wasted no time in transforming the two. Daniel was only nine then, and Argon will forever be fifteen. But my father was correct in his assumption, and extremely pleased by the fact." Theo barred his teeth, "Argon's power is the reverse of his brother's, and therefore he is basically a reverse magnet. You can't get close to him.

"Cadmium and Cobalt: father and son. Cadmium was bitten when a rogue vampire killed much of his family. Cobalt – Cadmium's son – was also transformed in the attack."

"Was Cobalt also just a little boy?" I asked worriedly. I hated hearing about young children being sentenced to the life of a vampire.

"Not really," Theo answered, "Cobalt was fourteen. He was still young, but at least he was at double digits right?" I sighed. Theo was so kind, trying to cheer me up at least slightly.

"Radon, he was nineteen when he was transformed. His power isn't the most original, but it impressed my father enough to accept Radon into the coven. He can create illusions. He's best at humanoid replications. Animals and plants seem to trouble him a bit." Theo smirked, "Then there is a very deadly couple, Fluorine and Arthur. They met each other by chance then came across the Prince Coven, and, well, things fell into place. Arthur isn't quite as horrible as the others. He at least didn't watch when my father tortured me. Fluorine though, is just as evil as the rest, well to me anyway. I observed her with Daniel and Argon, and she has quite the maternal instinct."

"What are their powers?" Derek questioned, wanting to get to the point.

"Arthur can 'sense' a person's wishes, aspirations, desires, those sorts of things. When in battle it's very useful, because he can see the tiniest whim. And Fluorine, well, you know the phrase 'A fool who does not know his history is bound to repeat it" Fluorine is undead proof that phrase is true."

"I don't get it." Ethan said bluntly.

"Remember when Angela told us about the Cullens' powers, and she said how Alice could see the future?" Ethan nodded, "Fluorine's power is the opposite. She sees the past, but unlike Alice, she also sees the decisions that caused that to happen."

"Really? That's a dangerous talent for someone so malicious." I commented.

"Yes it is." Theo agreed darkly. After a long moment, Ethan punched his fist in the air and said as loudly as he could without waking anyone up,

"We can still beat them! I'd bet my life." I jumped as Mira's hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Ethan's throat.

"Never say that!" she commanded. Ethan's eyes were filled with shock rather than fear. He gently took Mira's arm away, cupping his hand around hers. There was a bit of an awkward silence as Mira's cheeks became steadily redder and Theo, Derek, and I seemed to fade from the picture. Theo coughed and Ethan looked up as if surprised to see him still there. Ethan left for his dorm; then Theo and Mira (who was still blushing) went to theirs. Derek also left to meet up with some of his Slytherin friends. I pivoted, taking a short cut to my own quarters, where I dropped down on my bed – not even taking my shoes off – and fell quickly asleep.

The next morning was anything but average. First of all there was the most confusing commotion at breakfast. It was the day of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match and Harry Potter had gotten his Firebolt back. He and a couple other third year Gryffindors paraded the broom in as if it were the most important thing in the world. Theo, Mira, and I stopped dead on our way to our tables. I started to walk away after a second or two, but stopped again when I looked back at Mira and Theo. Mira had gone to the Hufflepuff table, but Theo was still there. He stood rigid straight, staring fixedly at the Gryffindor table. _Is he seriously that interested in some kid's broom?_ I wondered. Then I realized his gaze was turned away from Harry. It was fixed on Ciana Franklin, again. I'd caught him glancing at her more times than I could count; yet he still denied having anything to do with her. Students were starting to get annoyed at me for just standing there so I left for the staff table.

Before I knew it the Quiditch game was about to start. All but a handful of students trampled out the Great Hall in a rush to get to the stadium.I walked slower than usual. If I didn't have any dignity as a teacher left I might have been running just as hard as the children, but the other professors already had a distaste for me, I didn't want to push it.

Then I saw Ciana, she was making her was to the stadium as well, but not running like the majority of the children. I smiled – Theo wasn't around to interfere.

"Ciana Franklin?" I asked. Ciana looked up. Her wide milky eyes stared up at me with a slightly dreamy look.

"Yes, Professor Angela?" by this time none of my students dared call me "Professor Weber".

"Oh nothing really." I smiled. What was I thinking? I didn't have any idea what to say to her! I was about to start talking about schoolwork but thought better of it. That would be no way to start a conversation with the girl, "Excited about the match?" I wondered at her.

"No." She answered. I cocked my head to the side. _So she doesn't like Quiditch?_ "Gryffindor is going to win," she explained further. _Oh, if she already knows the out come why should she care? I see._

"Impressed by Harry Potter's Firebolt?" I asked.

"Quite, actually. My father owns a shop you know. He sells them. They're expensive things you know. Pardon my language, but they're the most bloody brilliant brooms you'll ever find."

"I think it will be a fantastic match, short, but fantastic."

"Hmm." was Ciana's reply.

"Well Cho Chang is no bad flier. She's also amazingly smart; she'll have a strategy.

"Of course you'd know everything about both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw team's strategies." she commented.

"What?" I asked. This didn't click.

"It's not secret that you're always with those kids: Cook, Jones, Prince, and Aaronson."

"Well, yes. I do hang out with them a lot."

"Why?" Ciana asked, "Well I understand you clinging to Theodore. He's beautiful, smart, and athletic; every teacher just adores him. But, I mean, why the other three? They are not even similar in any way. How did you all become friends?" Ciana seemed to be much more into gossip rather than sports. She reminded me a little of Jessica by this point.

"Mira, Derek, and Ethan are all friends of Theo." my reply didn't quite answer her question. I wished I could tell her the truth, but I wasn't sure if the was the best decision. I had never asked if their relation was supposed to be kept a secret.

Theo appeared just then. It took him a split second to see Ciana and me, and another split second to become absolutely livid.

"Angela. There you are." Theo was obviously struggling to keep his voice normal. As Theo walked towards us with his unbelievable grace Ciana made an "Eep!" sound as her face went red. Theo's eyes kept flashing to Ciana as he walked towards me. He reached for my wrist, but I nonchalantly moved away.

"Hi Theo. This is Ciana, I'm not sure if you know her. She isn't in your class with me, but is she in another of your classes?" I asked.

"Yes, Angela, I know Ciana from Charms class." Theo admitted pointedly.

"Wonderful!" I started walking away. As I passed Theo I whispered so softly on he – with his vampire hearing – could hear.

"C'mon. Get out with it. She likes you too." I nudged him a little then continued with my too-fast-to-be-casual walk towards the stadium.

Theo rejoined me as the Gryffindor team walked into the stadium accompanied by a roar of applause. His face was unreadable and it worried me.

"What happened?" I said with what I hoped came off as loving concern and not just gossip-hunting. _Ha. Gossip-hunting. No that's Jessica's job._

"Well... we chatted a bit, and she was worried about her homework, apparently she's not doing too well in potions... I asked her if she would like to meet me in the library tomorrow so I could help her..."

"What did she say?" _She didn't turn him down did she?_

"She said yes." _Phew... Wait? Why does he seem sad?_

"Isn't that a good thing? Don't you _want_ to go out with her?" I asked.

"Yes, but, I feel weird... I think I might be going into shock or something." he replied blankly. I laughed, "What is so funny?" he asked defensively.

"Theo, you're nervous, and over tutoring some girl of all things. First of all, you're only eleven, and second it's just so cute, you're little crush."

"Hmph... little crush? I feel like I'm going to explode. The tension building up in me is a bomb waiting to explode."

"Yeah. That's how I felt the days before Ben and I were dating. I was so happy when he finally asked me out!"

"You really do love him." He commented.

"Yes, I do. And it's never too early to meet your true love, but remember it's also never too late. Love is always, so if it doesn't work out, there will be others." I lectured.

"Gosh, thanks _mom._" Theo rolled is eyes.

"You're welcome 'son' and brush your teeth and wash behind your ears." I teased as I patted his head.

The two of us laughed disturbing the people around us. We were mostly quiet for the rest of the match.

Ciana had been right, Gryffindor won.

**Author's note: The thing with me is you must read everything carefully, because you never know what will come up again. So watch out!**


	15. Backfire

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 15: Backfire

I was sitting in the Black Room reading when Mira shot through the door.

"Do you smell that? Don't you smell it?"

"What?" Ethan asked. He inhaled exaggeratedly. "Oh..." he swore loudly.

"I can't tell where he is... but he's in the castle." Derek grumbled.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Yeah, I smell it too." Theo said.

"Smell what!?" Everyone's head snapped towards me as if they'd just realized I was there.

"Sirius Black." Mira said as if I was a dunderhead for not having super-human nostrils.

"No!" I screamed.

"Let's split up! We'll catch him!" Ethan exclaimed confidently. We raced out, none of us ever seemed to consider going to Dumbledore or any else. I raced to follow Mira (the others were too fast) as she weaved with unnatural grace through the halls and up and down stairs. I noticed we were about to reach where the Gryffindor dormitory was hidden behind a portrait a split second before there was a horrible, blood-curdling scream. Commotion rang from the Gryffindor dormitory. It was a muffled babble, but still definable. We stared towards the portrait where a replacement painting sat at watch instead of the fat lady that used to be there. Small growls rippled through Mira as the painting flung open then shut again.

A great black dog was running down another hall at full speed looking angry and defeated. Mira wasted no time, she was at once a black panther tensed to spring. She raced around the corner to catch up to it. I went to – chanting a spell to quicken my pace as I went. I'd said the speed spell so much that I could race along with Mira without trying – a dangerous thing to do for sure, the effects could end up permanent or backfiring.

The three of us trampled through the halls. I felt Ethan thundering behind us. The massive weight of his bear form made the walls of the castle tremble. I briefly saw a flash of rust color float through the air as embers drifted down from seemingly nowhere. Derek was stealthily gaining on Black.

_Where's Theo?_ I wondered.

But my wondered ceased abruptly as my entire front impacted with the ancient stones. I felt the blood trickling slowly and thickly from my smashed nose. My eyes saw nothing but a blur of twisted pain. My eardrums seemed to malfunction as I fell backwards and heard nothing – not even Theo yelling "Angela, Angela!" or Ethan's loud swearing, which I was later informed of.

I awoke late the next morning with a pounding headache and a horrible burning sensation in my nose, jaw, and ribs. Madame Pomfrey stood over me with a scowl.

"You're awake, finally! Deary, you may be young, but I don't think even a first year is foolish enough to put that many speed enchantments on themselves. What you were trying to do I'd like to know. You broke your nose, jaw, and some ribs! Well, anyways, you had quite a few visitors you know. Caused quite the uproar with some of the other professors too, you did." She sat back on a chair by the bed's side and sipped what looked like Butterbeer.

"What? What happened? My speed enchantments were doing fine–"

"Oh, yes, until it caused you to turn and slam into a wall." Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Well your visitors, a handful of students plus multiple visits from the three you had been with during the incident, send their regards as well does Headmaster Dumbledore. But you might want to clear things up with those teachers awaiting you in the lounge. Many of them aren't happy. I do warn you deary; Professor McGonagall is livid. Her face went purple when she found that you hadn't informed anyone about Sirius Black. The poor dears with you each got points taken off from their houses. Even the Gryffindor one!"

"Wait... did you say three students were with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Weren't you with the half-vampire, Theodore?" She replied a bit confused.

"Theo." I corrected automatically as I thought about that for a second, "Which students were they?"

"Do you have amnesia or a concussion?" she asked. I shook my head and encouraged her to tell me.

"Please tell me. It's just there were four students with me and I want to know..."

"Oh. Well, there was um... this Hufflepuff girl. I remember her, such a nice girl, and then there was the Gryffindor and that boy. Um... Theo? Yes! Theo." Where had Derek gone? Had he chased too far ahead of us and not noticed when I crashed? Had Sirius Black hurt him?

"Um... Do you have, like, a list or something with all my visitors written down on it?" I asked hopefully. If he weren't hurt he probably would have made _one_ visit to me right? Or had Snape gotten him into trouble? Madame Pomfrey handed me a clipboard with many students' names scribbled onto it along with a couple professors and Dumbledore's ornate signature. I sighed with relief when I spotted Derek's name somewhere in the middle of the list. He was fine. That was good. He had probably just gotten too far ahead was all.

I didn't stay in the infirmary much longer than that. I had no desire to impose when my bed could be needed at any moment. I did enjoy chatting with Madame Pomfrey though and promised I we could catch up later.

My day turned out to be a long process of grading assignments. I cheated after a bit with magic, but then felt guilty about it, so I went back to grading the old-fashioned way (and probably gave myself carpal-tunnel). I was halfway through when I looked a large grandfather clock in the corner of my room and realized I needed to get to lunch.

Once back within the hustle of the castle I realized the issue of Sirius Black was nothing more than one little rumor in the students eyes. Well, all students except a select few. I noticed, as if by instinct, Mira and Ethan standing at the far wall near the Gryffindor table. The looked up at me in unison. _Is their hearing or sense of smell really that good?_ I wondered. Then I searched along the Slytherin table for Derek. He was there. Surrounded by a couple of random kids I did not know by name and the Slytherin Quiditch team. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice. Theo was beside me before I even started to look towards his table.

"Angela, you should be in the infirmary." he said sternly.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I contradicted.

"You fractured three ribs and broke your face." he stated shrewdly.

"I'm fine. Magical healing does wonders, really it does." This didn't seem to persuade him of my health. He crossed his arms and his luminescent eyes bore into mine.

"I won't let you hurt yourself. Just because you're surrounded by those who have more acute senses and are stronger and faster doesn't mean you have to be brave. We all understand you can't do the things we can do."

"I'm not being brave, Theo. I'm absolutely fine, but it you want me to take it easy for the day I will, but I do _not_ need to go back to the infirmary." he was quiet for a while. I touched his shoulder and gently guided him to the Ravenclaw table. While we walked he whispered,

"You almost gave me a heart attack. When you smashed into that wall I though you were dead. Worst of all you blood was to me as water is to a man whose been stranded in the desert."

"I thought half-vampires aren't affected by blood as much as regular vampires."

"We're not." Theo said, he hid his hand in his face with shame, "That's the only reason you're alive, because I'm half-vampire."

"I see..." I took his hand from his face and pushed him towards his table. Then I took a step towards the staff table, but then I looked up.

My gaze was met by a dozen or more murderous and/or disapproving glares. Madame Pomfrey's face was apologetic as was Hagrid's and Dumbledore's. Most of the other teachers did not seem to carry any friendliness towards me at that moment. It was just my luck that Professor Flitwick was next to Madame Pomfrey, but McGonagall sat next to Hagrid and Snape sat at Dumbledore's left. I wondered if they had planned that.

I took my seat by Madame Pomfrey with haste. Flitwick's silence was comparable to a blizzard and his glare seemed to send flaming daggers into me. I tried to ignore it. I even resorted to turning my back on him completely, but it did no good. I could still feel the pressure of the tiny man's silence, and the ice from his stare.

I felt terrible about my rudeness as I abruptly ended my conversation and walked away, but I could no longer stand the piercing ferocity of their gaze.

I wasn't headed in any particular direction. I had another hour until my classes (it was a day when I only had afternoon classes) so I just sort of wandered the halls. Then I heard familiar footsteps coming from behind me.

"Angela!" Ethan's booming voice called. He was next to me within seconds. He was also laughing, "You were unconscious for a lot last night so I wanted to catch you up on things. Like how Sir Cadogan, that really stupid painting remember? Well he got fired and the Fat Lady's back again. But the stuck up old hag is so scared for herself, she demanded _guards_. I'm serious. Now we have a bunch of trolls running up and down the corridor. Not only that but Flitwick taught all the main doors to memorize Black's mug shot!" Despite myself I laughed. I sometimes found it surprising that all my stress could just melt away and I could laugh like a normal teenager, then again, I'm never a normal teenager anywhere. Never have been and never will (mostly because I won't be a teen for much longer).

"What happened to Derek?" I asked him after the laughter died away.

"Huh?" Ethan didn't comprehend.

"Madame Pomfrey said only three students had been with me during the accident."

"Oh, Derek was being a git is all. He thought he could take Sirius on his own, but what he got for it was some fatigue and a bunch of cuts."

"Cuts?"

"Yeah, some cat went crazy on him. Tore the kid up. I had to go in and swat the thing away. It was like a wild animal. Worse than Mira when she's mad!" he laughed at his little joke then continued, "It was a magical cat, I could tell it was smart, and it was defending Black. Not that that makes the thing smart, but I could sense it. Anyway I think that's how Black's getting in and out of things. The cat helps him in."

"Why would someone's cat be helping Black?"

"Who knows? It could be that the cat's an animagus or its Black's own cat. Well, those were Derek's explanations. Or some of them. You should've heard him. He was going off like a mad man. '_That evil creature of Hell! The thing was no more cat than Dumbledore is straight!_'" Ethan mimicked Derek's ranting voice (it has a bit of a wining sound to it) perfectly, Ethan's guffaws died down a bit and then he wiped away water from his eyes, "It was priceless."

"Well next time I knock myself unconscious you should videotape everything." he and I laughed and then carried on with an easy, joking conversation for the rest of lunch.

It was nearing the full moon, and I was having a horrible dream. Derek was the main part of it, and the dream kept getting distorted and changed, as if Theo was practicing with his powers. But in every version of this dream that popped up Derek was there.

Once he was all bloody and cut up from the ravage cat. I looked again and he was his fox-self circling a humungous black dog. Everything blurred and then he was in his Quiditch robes flying on his broom. Then I saw him with his friends, but every face except his didn't seem quite there. None of those were too freaky; it was the last one that caused me to wake up that really scared me. He stood over Theo. His smirk was condescending, and colored with dark intent. He held a want of Theo. My Theo. The child I devoted myself to protect. In this image he was just as bad as You-Know-Who or any Volturi member.

My eyes flew open. Beads of sweat were forming across my hairline. I went to my washroom and washed my face. But my nerves were still shattered when I came back into my bedroom. I wanted to talk to someone. I wanted to avoid that image however possible. Because I could already feel myself imagining that scene with Mira or Ethan or myself and I didn't want to have that in my head. So I went to Hogsmeade. It was past midnight but I went anyway.

A shabby bar was almost the only thing open. It had a sign but the letters were too faded to read. I sat at a back corner where there was the least noise and dialed a rather familiar number. Though I was in England and the receiver was in America I didn't have to worry about time.

The phone on the other end had barely started to ring when I heard a click and a chorus of bells greeting me,

"Hello?"

**Author's Note: OME ok I love this chapter. It took like several weeks and I'm going to have way too much homework because of it but still. **


	16. Dracula One and Dracula Two

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 16: Dracula One and Dracula Two

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Angela." I whispered. I knew she could hear me just fine.

"Yeah, hey Angela. What's up? Nathan isn't there yet is he?" she sounded upset by here own question.

"No, he's not. I just couldn't sleep. I was... uh..." I felt so childish about this, "I was having nightmares. I needed to talk to someone who's not from around here." Bella giggled. I was like an orchestra of flutes and clarinets.

"I have some time. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything. How are things at home?" I asked, "Is your father doing fine?"

"Oh, Charlie's great. So is everyone else. Well I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, um, Alice and Jasper are on a bit of a... a vacation."

"You miss them." I observed. How could I ask such insensitive questions? I shouldn't pry. Bella sighed.

"Yeah, a lot. But its ok, I have everyone else. It was nice that I turned out to be able to see Charlie a lot. Plus I'm not too lonely, we have quite a few... err... guests at the house." she chattered. I wondered if she was trying to keep her mind off something just as much as I was.

"Guests?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, quite a few of Carlisle's old friends. Most of them I like, but some of them are well..."

"Are you talking about Dracula One and Dracula Two?" Jacob's voice called from a distance.

"Dracula One and Dracula Two?" I questioned.

"Oh, they're just some, err, slightly disagreeable... um acquaintances." Bella seemed to struggle with the right words.

"Hey Angela!" Jacob's words were louder than they had been. He probably took the phone from Bella.

"Hi Jacob. How are you?"

"Could be better. Its creepy with all these vamps crawling around the place. Its bad enough to have eight—OH! Bella you're strong now, that hurt." Jacob chuckled and then Bella was on the line again.

"Sorry about that Angela. He's just as much of a dog as before." I laughed. It was as easy as it had been with Ethan.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Whom are you talking to?" Edward's muffled voice came from the background.

"It's Angela." I heard the smile in Bella's voice.

"Hello Angela, what are you up to."

"Nothing much." I sighed, "Grading papers mostly. You wouldn't believe how many students there are here."

"Oh, yes, your wizardry and witchcraft school. I'm sorry, you just seem so young; it's easy to forget." I laughed. There must have been a lot going on at Forks to make Edward forget something even for a second, "Nathan's not around is he? Do you need our help?"

"No." I said a bit too sternly, "I don't need help as of yet." _I can't put them in danger. I can't hurt them that way. I won't do that to Bella or Edward or even Jacob._

"Just call us and we'll be there." Edward vowed. Bella's voice came through then.

"He means it Angela, but we don't have to have this conversation now. Later is fine. Just promise us. Please." Bella reasoned.

"I promise." _She'll never give up._

"How are things with you and Ben?" Bella asked.

"Fine, I haven't seen him since Christmas, but I email him a lot. College seems to be a bit hard for him. I bet he's as swamped as I am. Poor guy." Bella and I laughed, but I stopped quickly when I heard our contrast. Then I looked up at an old clock with glass that was somehow smashed. It was too close to sunrise.

"Bella, I got to go."

"Oh, sure. Bye." Bella said a little disappointed.

"I really am sorry." I said then hung up. I didn't move from the shabby table for another half-hour.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. It was originally part of the last chapter but I decided to make it two chapters. Don't ask why, IDK.**


	17. Abyss

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 17: Abyss

I clicked "send" and sat back with a sigh. The clock on my computer said 2:00p.m. It was middle spring. I had been watching the weather reports in Forks; the snow was late this year. I'd just spent the last hour emailing Ben. I might not have typed such a long email if it weren't for the fact I never ever saw him ever. Plus it'd been so long since I had emailed him I felt guilty.

But my guilt hadn't eased a bit because there was nothing I could say to him that didn't give away my secret, so I fabricated everything. Though I did insert Mira, Derek, Ethan, and of course Theo, but I couldn't exactly talk about Potions Class or Hufflepuff.

Students, who were at least third years, shouted bellow in the Three Broomsticks. The teachers in a loft above were chatting about the Exams that were almost over. I shut my laptop and walked out of the room. No one spared me a passing glance.

Ethan was downstairs. He had a mug of Butterbeer in one hand. On his face was a ridiculous grin.

"Angela!" he waved me over.

"Hey, Ethan. I can't stay. I need to go back to the castle and grade papers."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm going back too anyway." he set his mug on a table and proceeded to stroll out. I smiled. Ethan was always so straightforward and he never did anything he didn't say he'd do.

Upon returning to the castle we were greeted eagerly by Theo. We went back to the Black Room and I sat down at a desk and started grading assignments. Mira was already there and was now convincing Ethan to help her with her homework. Theo –having done his homework already – was reading a very large book entitled _The Great History of the Black Family_. He'd read almost everything else in the library and the Black Room.

Derek arrived later that evening. He wasn't very chatty. Honestly he was rather sharp with all of us. It really got on Ethan's nerves.

"Hanging out with your Slytherin friends?" he'd asked.

"None of your business, git."

"Bloody hell? What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, I only came in here to tell you Hagrid's pet is going to get slaughtered soon!"

"What? Buckbeak? Oh, poor Hagrid. No wonder he wasn't down at the Three Broomsticks! We better go see if he's ok!" I said worriedly.

"Why do you care?" Mira asked Derek suspiciously.

"I just thought vampire-boy might want to find out what hippogriff tastes like." Derek hissed venomously. Horrible pain flashed across Theo's face. How could Derek say something so cruel? What was he doing? I reached over and wrapped my arms around Theo's shoulders.

"Don't say that! You bastard! Don't you ever say that!" Mira stood up and a growl burst from her lips. Derek took a slight step back. Ethan stood up too; he looked dark and terrifying, more a vampire than Theo.

"Get out." he ordered.

"With pleasure!" Derek retorted. He slammed the door vigorously on his way out. I bit my lip. The silence had become awkward.

"That wasn't very nice..." I mumbled.

It was late at night. I was deep asleep when someone started shaking me. I opened my eyes tiredly. Theo stood over me. The only light was coming from his bright eyes. He looked worried. Actually he looked horrified. _Oh no. What had happened?_

"Angela. Wake up Angela. Wake up."

"What is it Theo; are you alright?"

"I... no... nothing is alright. You should get out of here. No, we should start planning. Run Angela! Run! The school! We can't protect everyone." he was pacing and not making any sense.

"Slow down Theo." I caught his hand, "What are you saying?" Theo's eyes widened. He grabbed my shoulders with too much strength and yelled desperately.

"Angela! Save yourself!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I yelled back at him.

"It... its... its.... Nathan... he... my father... he's... he's so close!" he covered his face with shame

"How do you know that?" I shouted hysterically.

"I was... I was hunting outside the school grounds. It was in a forest, near some human town, I... I saw one of them... I think... I think he saw me too. Surely he knew of my presence. Unless. Unless he was too busy hunting..." Theo's breathe caught. "I ran the long way back. A couple times I distorted things, but he might of – do you think? No... he would report back to Nathan."

"Ok. So who is _he_?"

"Arthur." Theo shuddered.

"Well... you lived." I tried to focus on the good, but the tears were already rolling down my face. I leaned down and buried my head into his shoulder. I hugged him tight. His robes were soft. The tension and fear that rolled off of Theo frightened me as well.

"I won't ever leave you." I breathed. The words were almost caught in my throat. I swallowed, summoning the courage to support my own weight. I kissed his forehead then went straight for the Black Room.

"Have you told the others yet?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"No." he replied.

"Go inform them. I'll be waiting in the Black Room."

"Right." Theo sped away. I didn't know if he had used the door or a window for an exit (he was too fast).

It wasn't long at all until Mira, Derek, and Ethan came in. Mira looked wary. Ethan looked like he could punch a hole through the wall. Derek looked harassed and slightly afraid. Theo still had the look of a dead man walking. I hugged him tight while we sat and argued.

There wasn't much to say. There wasn't anything we could do. Mostly it was a bunch of commotion while Derek stood silently looking more and more terrified as the night progressed.

"Let's kill them all right now!" Ethan cheered.

"No! We need a strategy." Mira argued. _Yes. Good idea. A strategy. A plan. We need the advantage. We need them on our turf... THAT'S IT!_

"Yes! I know. We let them come here." Derek jerked awkwardly and almost fell over. Theo went rigid, but Mira and Ethan smiled at each other and then at me.

"Perfect!" Ethan roared passionately.

"Yes, brilliant!"

"No!" Theo snarled viciously, "We are not doing that." _Wow. Edward much?_

"Theo,"

"NO! Angela! NO! I won't put anyone, especially you, in danger like that."

"But Theo, there are thousands of wizards all around here. All the teachers... they could help..." Mira reasoned.

"Why would they? Why should we put wizards in _training_ through that. They'll die, please understand." he pleaded.

"Well, what about those Cullens? They offered to help..."

"NO!" I refused, "Bella will not be forced into that."

"Angela, they volunteered. Plus they're vampires. They have a better chance than some wizard or witch."

"But... but... I just can't do that. Not to her." Theo tilted my face towards his and cupped his hands around mine. His eyes were desperate and pleading.

"Please, Angela. Things won't get better over night. Please call them. Please. Won't you, for me, just leave a message? Tell them what's happening. Tell them they don't have to come, but give them some words from me 'We can't do this alone'."

"Theo," I brushed the back of my hand over his dust colored bangs, "I know we can't do this alone. I... I suppose I can call..."

I dialed the number uneasily. It was a very hard thing for me to do, put Bella and her family at risk like that. _She might even bring Jacob into this; I don't even know Jake. How can I ask that much of him?_

I heard Bella's phone ringing, and ringing, and ringing. She wasn't picking up. I hoped she was ok. I hoped she was out. I hoped she wouldn't ever check her messages.

"'Bella' is not here right now. Please leave your message after the beep." a generic voice stated. "Beeeep."

"H-Hey Bella." my voice was shaking uncontrollably, "I-it—everything's fine. I-I guess. Um... It's Nathan... h-he's re-really really close. If you get th-this message p-please, we sort of... We can't do this bye ourselves. Thank you. G-goodbye." as I said goodbye it felt like I was sentencing the people around me and myself to death.

A deadness unlike any other fell over us all. My words had seemed to doom us. Theo was huddled in a corner; Ethan's arms were protectively wrapped around Mira. Derek sat rigidly in the same spot for hours. His expressions continually changed from terror, to depression, to nervous confidence, and then to terror again. It was like falling, no dieing, in a deep black abyss that we were condemned to for eternity. The sun rose before any of us spoke again.


	18. Betrayal

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 18: Betrayal

For the next day we were but zombies. I was glad it was exams week because I didn't think I could handle giving a lecture without breaking into tears. I hoped the news hadn't impacted the others' grades.

At last it was the last day of exams. The second the exams were done we went to patrol the enchanted forest. No one from the Prince Coven was going to hurt Hogwarts ever. While other kids kicked off their shoes and dozed under trees we ran up and down forest pathways, keeping an eye on the position of the centaurs and other magical creatures. We would not have any unicorns killed in this battle.

I couldn't cover very much ground on my own, and since the accident I was very careful with my speed enchantments. So, instead I sat on a rock and watched over the grounds with my sun catcher, but I was tired and my powers were limited. I couldn't see much beyond the outer rims of the forest.

Derek sat in a tree. His two orange tails swayed uneasily through the air. Mira ran savagely in large circles while Ethan wore a line through the forest. Theo was too fast to keep track of even with magic, but I imagined he was running complicated routes in and out of the grounds. It had depressed me to see him so gloomy for the past couple days. His eyes had lost some of their light and his usual spirit had become clouded.

The static in the air had a deadly, petrifying flavor. There was no wind and no clouds. Everything, even a single blade of grass, was perfectly still: the calm before the storm, the silence before the kill.

It came out of now where, like an unexpected snowball in the face. At first glance it was just a blur. Maybe a bird had flown by or a tree branch had swayed, but then I looked again. She was tall and glorious. Her white skin could have been made of snow and glitter. She looked like a human-shaped diamond in the dim light of the almost set sun.

I wasted no time. I put a "Whisper" spell on myself so I could tell the others. Theo, being the fastest, had a protective stance in front of me within seconds. The others followed suit. I, mean while, continued searching for more blurs, or followed the same blur.

"Theo." I muttered, "Which one has dark brown hair?"

"Was it a girl or a boy?" he whispered.

"A girl." I replied.

"Fluorine." his tone darkened and his face became stone.

More blurs were coming. I counted them. There were four out of nine. Theo told me who they were: Radon, Cobalt, Arthur, and Fluorine. I caught glimpses of them as they circled around, trying to find us. It was likely going be while because (as Theo had told me) magic messes with a vampire's senses.

Radon had eyes like crystal balls. They were completely black with thirst, and expressionless as stone. Cobalt was youthful looking and didn't have a shirt on as far as I could tell. I was pretty sure none of them had shoes either. Cobalt looked deranged and Fluorine's expression wasn't too different; it was crazy with thirst and excitement. Arthur looked older than Carlisle. His hair was just slightly gray.

They closed in swiftly. All their eyes (with the exception of Radon) were blood thirsty crimson. I put my sun catcher down. Soon their silhouettes appeared, half hidden by the towering trees. Fluorine had on her face the most wicked smile. My hand shot towards Theo's shoulder and I glared warningly at her. Her eyes flashed with unexpected ferocity.

"So you've found yourself another mother, Theo? How do you plan to kill this one?" Theo went limp. It was a low blow. I glared at her. No one said things like that to my Theo.

"Watch yourself." I barred my teeth. I probably looked ridiculous (not being a vampire or even a werewolf) but I didn't care. She had hurt Theo, and that was an unforgivable act.

"No little human tells me what to do no matter how magical!" Fluorine shrieked. Her voice was so high I thought my ears might bleed. She strode forward with ease, as if she didn't feel the intensity of this situation: as if she had no comprehension of suspense. Her hand wrapped slowly around Theo's throat with practiced ease. _Why wasn't Theo stopping her?_

Her malicious ruby eyes glared into mine. Her mouth twisted up into a smirk. She squeezed, Theo gasped. It was one tiny gasp: one insignificant little output of air. But it was enough. I whipped my wand out and pointed it in her face before a second had passed. I said the words with such hate and such vigor. I had promised myself I'd never use that spell, but that had been before.

"CRUCIO!" A metallic scream came out of Fluorine. It was so completely inhuman. It was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. She twisted in odd positions and collapsed onto the ground where she continued to squeal.

Arthur rushed forward; he was just a blur. Ethan (in his big bear form) jumped over my head and landed on top of Arthur. Arthur lifted himself off the ground with only minimal trouble. Ethan fell back to the ground then swung at the vampire. Cobalt – excitement gleaming in his eyes – sped to crush Ethan but then Mira flung her claws into his head. Theo crouched into a hunting position and watched as Radon paced back and forth trying to find a good place to intercept Ethan or Mira. The second Theo took a step forward Radon took a step back, but when Radon moved forward Theo held his ground.

All the while Derek stood at my side – his eyes glancing warily from side to side. My wand was still pointed at Fluorine and the crucio spell was still in effect, but I could feel it failing. I could sense Fluorine was going to get up. I started to say the spell again, but something hard rammed itself into my side.

I fell onto my butt at the bottom of a large rock. Broken twigs tore my cloak. I also lost focus on my spell. Derek stood over me in his human form. His face was unreadable: shadowed somehow by a darkness of his soul. He turned to Fluorine and yanked her onto her feet. She was still twitching. Theo (who had just managed to punch Radon in the nose) pivoted. His eyes were wide with a mixture of shock, hurt, and fear.

Radon, Arthur, Cobalt, and Fluorine suddenly retreated to stand around a tall figure. He had Theo's hair and Theo's basic face structure, but his eyes (unlike Theo's beautiful luminescent green ones) were like spheres of blood. He was everything vampire legends warned against: vindictive, power hungry, and corrupt – pure evil. He smiled so evilly. Just like the first time I'd met him.

"Good work Derek." he taunted us. Derek bowed formally, and – as if that weren't bad enough – he took his place on Nathan's left.

"Derek..." I blinked back tears.

"Derek how could you?" Mira snarled (she was human again, just like Ethan). "How could you give us away? Not just us you gave Hogwarts away. You've betrayed not only your friends and family, you've betrayed your own _heritage._"

Derek looked Mira directly in the eyes. His face was still unreadable. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

We were all taken aback. His words were like swords to the throat. My worst nightmare had come true. It was like I'd seen it coming and yet I hadn't realized until it was too late. The sobs were extremely hard to fight back. My vision started to blur. I caught Mira shift back into her animal form. Ethan did the same.

Nathan smiled, "Enough with the theatrics, Derek. We have a school to siege." Nathan looked at Ethan and Mira briefly. "Kill the two shape-shifters. Theo is mine, and I believe Fluorine and Arthur have a score to settle with the witch." Fluorine pulled her pointer-finger across her throat threateningly and mouthed, "You're dead"

"Yes, Master Nathan." Derek said. He shifted into his fox form. The reddish fox sucked in air. He was going to burn us to a crisp with his special magic fox powers. The flames burst from Derek's mouth. They were red and hot, but I never felt the sear of its burn.

"No you don't." Edward muttered. He was suddenly standing in between us and the coven with his hands cupped around Derek's muzzle, forcing it closed. A growl erupted from Derek's chest, and Edward threw him backwards into the forest. I just barely heard a distant yelp before the chaos came.

**Author's note:** **to paraphrase the back of the third book of Harry Potter, Angela Weber isn't safe, not even within the walls of her magical school, surrounded by her friends. Because on top of it all, there may well be a traitor in their midst.**

**I actually I hadn't planned it like that. I had always known Derek would betray them but I was just looking at the back of the book (idk why) and I noticed the word "traitor" then I'm all "lmao no way!"**


	19. Pack

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 19: Pack

The entire Prince Coven was roaring with terrifying rage. Edward was at my side at once. Bella, too, was next to me. She held my hand.

"Angela! Are you okay?" I couldn't focus on her question. All I saw was the little girl in her arms. The girl had Edward's copper hair only it curled into little ringlets. She had the most gorgeous face and a full set of sharp, perfect teeth. Her eyes. I got caught on her eyes. They were exactly Bella's chocolate milk color eyes. I looked at Bella, but was taken aback for a second. At first glance, she didn't look anything like Bella. Her skin was even paler, her eyes were strangely orange-red, and her face was constructed completely differently. Then I noticed the little things; her lips were slightly out of proportion and her cheekbones just barely maintained the wideness they had once had.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hi, Angela. You haven't changed a bit." I was about to respond "You have" but I got distracted when a gigantic wolf shot over me and slammed into a man vampire who looked a lot like Cobalt (Cadmium I assumed).

"That's Jake." Bella said and squeezed my hand. Then she said something slightly unexpected, "We got to get out of here Angela, get on my back."

"What?"

"Don't argue just... QUICK!!" she yelled as lightening shot from over our heads. It was Cadmium's power, which works very well with his son's ability to make any non-living object into metal. I got onto Bella's back, I felt ridiculous and stupid.

Bella was faster than Theo – by a lot. It felt like I was flying. She raced to almost the middle of the Enchanted Forest then set me down. I didn't know where we were. All the trees looked the same.

"Bella, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"You are very hard to find you know, Angela. We had to race all over just trying to pick up a scent. Then I noticed one that resembled Renesmee's and followed it. The trail led to here. It was lucky you decided to tell me about Theo."

"There seems to be someone _you_ never told _me_ about." I said more pointedly than I really should of.

"Well, this is Renesmee, my daughter." She held out the little girl who looked almost two. There was no doubt she was cute.

"She's your daughter?" I asked and Bella nodded. For some reason, my thoughts weren't as chaotic as the scenes around me.

"Half vampires grow quickly. How can you not know that when you have Theo?"

"Theo's magic slows down his growth to almost normal."

Unexpectedly Renesmee touch my face and suddenly a bunch of images flashed into my head. There was Bella, lying perfectly still on a bed. Then there was a vampire whom I didn't have any idea who he was, but he wore a thick black cloak. There was Edward singing to her. And then there was Alice and Rosalie cooing over her. There was Jacob rocking her gently back and forth and there was a balding Charlie smiling shyly. Carlisle and Esme with measuring tape. Then I snapped back to the real world. I was about to ask what that was when a tree snapped in half and fell onto one of its neighbors, causing the other to fall onto another, like dominos.

Fluorine and Arthur stood ready to kill. Fluorine's face was the most vicious, she hissed at me. Her eyes vengeful and Arthur's were protectively gazing at his love. Bella handed Renesmee to me and stood in front both of us. She fell into a crouch.

"Bring it on." Bella's wind chime voice managed to sound deadly.

"With pleasure bitch!" Fluorine didn't even manage a step forward before Bella had knocked her backward with a blow to the gut.

"How dare you use such language in front of my daughter? Renesmee you shall never repeat that word okay?"

"Yes momma." Renesmee's voice was the perfect harmony of a thousand angels. I ran my fingers through her smooth hair. She beamed up at me. My heart stuttered. _What a perfect little girl_.

Arthur tried a running kick at Bella, but she dodged easily and socked him in the chin. Fluorine got up and started rubbing her temples. Her eyes started to glow. _Oh no! Her special power!_

"Bella—" but Fluorine growled with what sounded like frustration.

"Her power won't affect me, Angela." Bella whisper, "At least not part of it, but she'll still see my past, just not anything that had to do with _my_ decisions."

"How?" I called.

"That's my power. I'm a mind shield." Bella answered, swiping at Arthur.

I saw Fluorine recover and punch Bella in the side of the head. I caught my breath as Bella stumbled sideways. Arthur did a spinning kick that collided with Bella's shoulder. I felt Renesmee flinch.

Bella blocked and threw some punches but I could tell she didn't have much skill with fighting, plus she was outnumbered. Renesmee clung to my neck as I held out my wand.

"Cru—" Something smashed into me, but it didn't feel like a person. It was more like wall of gravity. _Argon!_ I turned around and there stood a darkly clothed teenager. His eyes were bloodthirsty and his face was pulled back into a grimace.

"How about fight me, witch?" he taunted taking a step closer. I was forced back. I tried to point my wand at him but it really was like there was a wall there.

I backed up; there was nothing I could think of that I could do. I pointed my wand hesitantly at Argon. I wondered if something simple would work.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. The push from the wall seemed to waver slightly. Argon glared menacingly. So magic works against his power did it?

"Seco" I whispered. Thousands of slashes stretched across Argon's arms and legs, cutting holes in the legs of his dirty jeans. I heard another inhuman shriek from behind me just as Argon fell to his knees. Fluorine smashed me into Argon's shield. I did my best to keep Renesmee out of the way. I knew Bella would never forgive me if I let something happen to her baby.

Bella flung Fluorine out of the way allowing me to make a break for it, but I was running in the wrong direction. Against my will I was running towards some dark trees even deeper in the forest. With the full moon above I could just hardly see a menacing figure shrouded by shadows. I realized that I was not fleeing; I was running towards danger at an alarming rate. It was Daniel.

"Renesmee, this boy is bringing us closer to him with a power. I think I can distract him; please run back to your mom if you can." I pleaded with her. I knew I wouldn't have a prayer. But Renesmee had other ideas, of which she expressed to me with her special power.

We drew closer. Daniel came closer he was tensed and ready to rip us limb from limb when Renesmee launch her hand forward and onto his forehead. He stopped cold. His magnetic field dropped completely. He gaped like an idiot into the visions Renesmee was forcing him to see. While he was distracted I took my opportunity.

"Petrificus Totalus." Daniel's limbs locked together. He was now truly no more than a statue. I held Renesmee close by and ran back towards Bella. The scene wasn't pleasant.

My spell had taken quite the toll on Argon and he was lying limply on his side. Theo had been right, magic really packed a punch on vampires. No wonder the Prince Coven wanted to take Hogwarts under their control. Bella was trying to fend off Arthur and Fluorine at the same time. I needed to know how Theo was, but my sun catcher was where I'd put it down who knows how many miles away. I focused on my only possession that could let me see Theo, closed my eyes, and chanted,

"Accio." The sun catcher landed in my awaiting palm. I adjusted Renesmee's weight and concentrated on the object. There were thousands of things to see at once. I chose Theo first. He was running. Running faster than ever, and Nathan was lagging behind, enjoying the chase. It enraged me, how Nathan – I refused to even acknowledge that that _monster_ was Theo's father – could just toy with my little Theo like that.

I saw Mira, she was head to head with Derek, and then I glimpsed at Ethan, Jake, and a sand colored wolf charging at forty Radons at once. I couldn't tell which were illusions and which was the real one. There was Alice; she was flying back and forth like a crazy humming bird. I had no idea why. Jasper was up against Cadmium. He continually tried to roast Jasper alive with lightning. Rosalie, my memory hadn't done her fabulous looks justice, clawed and ripped at and Cobalt who wore metal armor (stupid awesome vampire power) while Emmett had him in a headlock.

Then I fell upon three perfectly still figures. They were very tense and look very pained. I saw a woman standing in front of them. She was every bit as pretty as Rosalie, but every bit as vicious at Fluorine. She wore multiple bracelets made of bones and had a head of wild, spiky, and long, black hair. But her hair was impressive because it shined red. It matched her eyes perfectly. It was Melanie.

She was perfectly still. She didn't need to fight. Her power was enough to do anyone in without a single movement. Edward, Carlisle, and, to my great horror, Esme were caught in her personal minefield. I hid my sun catcher in a pocket of my torn cloak and took my wand out. The Cullen's would not suffer like that, and if Bella's power was truly what she said then she'd be the perfect match for Melanie. I edged around the tree I stood behind and took careful aim.

"Petrificus Totalus." I whispered. Fluorine's limbs locked. I said the spell again only aiming for Arthur. He and Fluorine were on the ground.

"Bella run for it! There's another female! Edward is in trouble. I think your power can help him!"

"Angela, you—"

"She's not alone Bella." Alice appeared at my side, "And she's right, you need to help the others. Don't worry. I know you can win." Alice winked, and Bella disappeared. Alice turned towards me, stretching her neck way up and standing on her tiptoes just to kind of look me in the eyes.

"Ok Angela, now you go save Theo." Alice said.

"But you can't handle... once I leave the spells—"

"Will wear off, I know. But you have to believe me that Rosalie and I can handle them."

"Rosalie?"

"Hi, Angela." An apathetic, yet velvet voice greeted from behind me. I turned. She and Emmett were standing behind me.

"What about Cobalt?" I asked.

"You mean that annoying brat? Psh. Dead."

"Either that or he's the first vampire to get knock out!" Emmett laughed. _Wow. He and Ethan are a lot alike. I bet they'd be really good friends._ Alice interrupted my thought.

"Angela you should go _now_. I can't see the future of half-breeds because I've never been one."

"Then how can—"

"Questions later!" Alice took Renesmee from me and pushed me to the edge of the clearing, "Go! Go! Don't you magics have fast modes of transportation?" She questioned.

I sighed and chanted my speed spell only a couple times and got going. I used the spell cautiously and paid a lot of attention to my surroundings.

All I heard was the wind flooding by my ears and the whistle of my feet against the soft grass. I slowed down very slightly and brought out my sun catcher. I wanted to see where Theo was running, but Mira and Derek's fight was distracting. I hated watching the two attack each other like that. It was one thing when they got into a little dispute, but it was another when the fight turned this physical. I absolutely hated. I loved them both so much. I loved Ethan and Theo too for that matter. They weren't just friends, they were family. We were so close to each other, we were a pack.

The second the word _pack_ touched my brain the world blurred and then came back into clarity, only things were slightly different, because I was hearing the thoughts of Mira and Ethan. I remembered how I had asked if they could read each other's thoughts and they'd said yes because they were a pack. Now I was part of that pack.

_You bastard! I'll kill you! How could you hurt us like this? We all trusted you! _Mira thought and then growled loudly. Derek barked and Mira's animal brain translated.

"Nathan simply gave me better opportunities than Hogwarts or you ever could"

"Yeah? You know I was right to be suspicious when we started to not be able to hear your thoughts, or when you started avoiding shifting. How long has it been now? How long since you've been planning to kill us?" Mira roared back at him.

I thought at Mira, _Stop holding back. I love Derek too, but he's shown where his loyalties lie and its not with us. He's too dangerous._

_**Kill him,**_ Were Ethan's thoughts.

_Angela? Since when could you read are thoughts._

_Since about ten seconds ago when I realized we're all a pack. _

_Cool! _Ethan cheered, _So do you turn into an animal now too or can you just turn it off._

_I think I can just turn it off_. I replied, and then focused on not hearing their thoughts. It worked; it was like flicking a light switch. I was about to think at my pack again when I saw Theo on my sun catcher. He was so close, and looked so scared. I'd just been fooling around the whole time! I sped ahead, going as fast as I possibly could.

_Why am I so stupid! I should've been protecting Theo!_

I saw his figure as I turned passed a particularly large tree. I wrapped my arms around him. He screamed and distorted reality, but I held tightly.

"Theo! It's me." I told him.

"Angela!" He turned around and hugged me, "Thank God you're alive! Thank you for being alive!" I grabbed his shoulders.

"Theo... I've realized you should stop running, and so should I. Theo we need to fight Nathan. No more running. No more stalling. We are going to finish Nathan today, but I can't do that without you!" There was a tremendous and blood curdling howl a long way away, and then a tremendous crash as some trees behind Theo and I collapsed.

"Oh, what a nice sentiment. I'll be sure to write it on your tombstone or in your biography or something." Nathan stood silhouetted by the huge full moon that was no longer blocked by the tall trees. The full moon reminded me of someone.

_Well, snap! What a time for vampires to invade!_

**Author's note: Ok, that took forever to write. I'm gonna go to bed now! So tired! Took so long, but its so awesome... wow its sort of long... err sorry about that. Oh well. XD I don't suppose I can tell my teachers I'm tired and didn't do my homework because a half-vampire was fighting his dad at Hogwarts can I?**


	20. Sirius Black

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 20: Sirius Black

Nathan stood tall and confident. What was one troublesome little boy and a witch? After all he was a power-hungry, corrupted evil vampire. He smiled mockingly at the two of us. Theo was not afraid – I could feel it in the way his muscles tensed – no Theo was readying himself to fight. Nathan waltz slowly towards the two of us. He didn't fear us. He had no pity and no love. He was just a hateful creature – withered and dry and empty.

"You know Theo," he whispered, "None of this would have happened if you had just been a good boy." his voice was sickening. I had the greatest urge to cover Theo's ears.

"By good boy you mean kill innocent people sure!" Theo hissed.

"Theo, Theo, Theo. You're too young. You don't understand things. You really should have just listened to your elders like you were raised."

"I wasn't raised! I was beaten! That's no way to raise a child!" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Such theatrics, you always were dramatic. You know I hardly ever beat you." Why was I just standing there? Why wasn't I doing anything to stop that horrible thing?

"Yeah, you just sat back and watched while someone else did that for you. What you did was much worse. You stuck me in that awful place. In those awful _places_!"

"Son—"

"You never call me son! Ever! I am not your son! We might share DNA but that's it. You mean nothing else to me!"

"I hear a lot of talk, and no action. You always were just a coward." Now he'd gone too far. I was about to cast a spell on him when his hand grabbed my shoulder with force that crushed it into bits. I screamed painfully. Theo hollered. Tears streaking down his cheeks was the last thing I saw before the darkness.

I knew I was not asleep. There was no restfulness and no calm in this darkness. I knew exactly where I was and it wasn't sleep nor was it England. I wasn't even on Earth. I just sat there. The ground (if it was ground) felt wet and hard – like the tiles on a shower floor. My heart kept fast. I couldn't see at all. The darkness overwhelmed me. I finally realized how much of a torture this place was. There was nothing: no light, no hope; all you had was you. That was surely enough to drive anyone insane. I hugged my knees closer to my chest. I was reminded of Bella in the days Edward had left for who knows where. It was all I could do to keep from bursting into tears. The memories swept over me: home, Bella and Edward, all the Cullens, keeping my secret hidden, receiving assignments weekly by owl, writing to my one thousand cousins, my little brothers, my mom, my dad, meeting Ben, _kissing_ Ben, graduation from Hogwarts, the Prom, graduation from Forks High, Hagrid and his huge bike, seeing the castle for the first time in so long, all my students, all my friends and all the good times we shared; all these things seemed to disintegrate. They were still there in memory, but – my heart got heavier and heavier – there was no hope for anything more than those moments – those few memories – I remembered each carefully. Examining everything I knew. I ignored my tears and the thudding of my led heart.

"Are you okay?" said a voice. It was scratchy and sad – full of regret and empty of hope. I looked up. A ghostly figure was casting a bluish light around me. _Am I dead? Or am I being haunted? Is this because I don't like talking to ghosts because it makes me sad? Am I supposed to be getting over my fear or something?_ Then my heart stopped. I realized who that was. His eyes were sunken into his face and he was too thin. He looked sick and wounded. His shaggy black hair reminded me of Ethan. He was Sirius Black.

"Stay back." I warned. "I don't care if you are a ghost, I won't let you hurt anyone, not Harry Potter, not Theo: no one." The ghostly shape of Sirius Black smiled as a teacher might at a confused student.

"I don't want to hurt Harry, and I'm not a ghost." Sirius floated to my side, "Why are you crying?"

"I... I..." _I'm such a pushover_, "I'm stuck here, in this darkness. There's no hope. Theo..." I choked. I couldn't say it. I couldn't say the others' names.

"The darkness does not mean there's no hope. The darkness is a place where you can breathe and think." Sirius said to me kindly. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he didn't want to hurt Harry. I shook my head.

"The darkness is suffocation."

"You could think of it like that, or you could think of it as quiet place to look at things from another point of view. Take it from someone who's had twelve years of morbid darkness to haunt him, don't give up hope, don't give up anything, no place and no shadow can steal from you the truth."

"And what truth did you cling to in Azkaban?" I wondered.

"The fact I did not murder James."

"You mean James Potter?" I asked. The man who had been Sirius's friend, James Potter, wasn't he the man Sirius was supposed to have sold out to You-know-who?

"I didn't kill him. Peter Pettigrew, his secret keeper, did. I'll get him next time."

"Next time? Where do you think we are?"

"Where are we? We're in the land of souls. It's like limbo or the waiting room for Hell, or maybe Heaven, or maybe to nowhere. No matter, I'm not going to die yet; Harry needs me."

"You're his god father right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't been a very good one." He sighed. I saw such hurt behind the old man's eyes.

"Well... there wasn't much you could do about that." I said. I smiled at him. Suddenly white light burst everywhere. It was just as bad and good as the darkness, but after my eyes adjusted I saw through a small portal into a clearing by a pond in the Enchanted Forest.

Harry was there; he was watching a stag circle him while running over black shadows (dementors). Sirius's body was there. It looked dead – motionless as it was.

"Will you be ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Harry's a strong lad. He'll know what to do and when to do it." Sirius was so confident in his godson it was hard for me to find an arguing point. The portal disappeared along with the light. Sirius moved to where the hole in the universe had been. He smiled at me and started fading.

"Wait!" I called, "Where are you going."

"No worries miss, I'm going back to Earth. You can't kill me that easy." Sirius said as he faded away completely. I sat back. Sirius was gone and all light had evaporated completely.

But I wasn't afraid anymore. I had faith once again. I knew there was a way out now. I realized it was just my soul that was in the dark. I pulled out my wand. I knew what to do. It was one of the simplest spells in the world.

"Lumos!" Light glowed. I urged it brighter and brighter. I urged the light everywhere. I remembered how Jacob's pack could communicate millions of miles away. There were no restrictions on their mind reading. I focused on Mira and Ethan. I knew if I could just hear their thoughts I'd get enough strength to leave this place.

_Mira! Ethan! _I called. I tried again and again. I could feel the light switch. I could tell I was flicking it, but it was like the bulb had burnt out. Again and again I thought at them with all the might I could muster. They had to hear me. They just had to.

_Mira! Please, its Angela, please Mira! Ethan, come on! Don't leave me hanging! We're a _pack. _Packs stick together._ Then the light burst on. It felt stronger than ever.

I was out. It was sudden and quick – like lightning across the sky. I started to stand up, but a sharp pain in my left shoulder knocked me to my back. I thought a healing spell over and over. After hearing the spell Mira and Ethan joined in. Their magic added to the strength of the healing. I lay there and waited, but I was tired of waiting. It had felt like hours in that darkness, and I knew Theo needed me.

I got up despite the pain – which stung like, well, words I don't usually use. My speed enchantment had almost completely worn off. I heard banging and crashing. I heard metallic scrapes and screams. I hoped with all my heart that they weren't from my side.

_Don't worry, Angela, we're winning._ Ethan assured me.

_Yeah._ Mira agreed sullenly. A memory flashed across her thoughts and – by default – mine.

Black paws covered in blood slashing at a little orange fox. The orange fox wove in and out, blowing hot searing flames into the panther's face. Echoes of thunderous crashes sounded all around. Mira remembered the feel of the jump and – before she could stop herself – the feeling of her claws entering the fox's chest. The anguish and triumph of the situation was horrifying. Shame colored Mira's thoughts.

_Derek's dead, Angela, and his blood is on my hands._

_Don't ever feel bad over that bastard Mira! He betrayed us all! _Ethan thought ferociously.

_Mira, I would have probably done the same..._

_No, you're so nice, Angela, you never could have done that. _Mira shuddered.

_He was a traitor, but we will try to remember with goodness. _I said before turning off the light that was the pack thought network.

"Is that all you got!" I heard Theo's voice roar. I ran – my shoulder growing more painful by the second – towards the sound. I saw his face first. He was crying. The tears were streaming from his gorgeous eyes.

"You killed her! You kill her and my mother!" he said viciously as he dodged Nathan's fist.

"I didn't kill either of them! You killed them by not being a good boy!" He yelled.

"I didn't kill mom! You killed her! Edward saw it! He told Ethan when Bella set him free of Melanie! She was holding me, she was going to heal herself, but you killed her!" Theo roared venomously.

"I don't care who told who what! He's lying to you Theo!" Nathan's voice was oily and evil.

"NO! YOU'RE THE LIAR! You didn't want my mother! You just wanted a weapon. You wanted to test you _theories_: your sick, selfish theories! You don't love anyone! I'll kill you!"

I stopped in my tracks. _Is this true? Edward... he had seen it? Nathan had killed his wife just for... Theo? No, not for Theo, for a... a... weapon._ I couldn't handle it. Theo, he could have had a life so good and wonderful. His mother could have lived and they could have been happy!

"AVADA KADAVRA!!!" I screamed. Nathan turned towards me and cocked his head. Theo – who had been thrown to the ground several feet away from Nathan – stared at me. Mostly relief and love filled his expression, but I could tell he was shocked. Nathan lifted on eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell was that supposed to be?" he asked scathingly.

_Crud! He's already dead! Of course that didn't work!_

Nathan was next to me before I could blink.

"So impressive, you managed out of my most horrible world." Theo's face went whiter than his fathers.

"That was supposed to be horrible?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should have rolled my eyes or something. I'd never played "taunt the enemy" before.

"Fascinating! hmm." Nathan considered something for a moment, "Well we can't let talent go to waste. I suppose we can experiment on you!"

"WHAT?" Theo's hand wrapped around the back of Nathan's neck and lobbed him backwards over his head, "You had abandoned that project."

"Idiotic little boy. Why would I give up on such a promising idea?"

"Angela will never help you" Theo barred his teeth.

"She doesn't have a choice." Nathan answered darkly. Theo hissed and launched forward.

They went into a blurred dance. Nathan's figure was a lot fast than Theo's, but the air around Theo kept distorting. The two were so perfectly matched it might have been beautiful under any other circumstance. I gritted my teeth. There were some low grunts and muttered insults but Theo and Nathan's voices were too similar to tell apart from the distance.

Beyond the crop of up-rooted trees where Theo and Nathan staged their battle, I heard howls and booms and the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Everyone was fighting and doing their best. I needed to help. I needed to do something, but Nathan was Theo's fight. And then Theo collided with the turf and slid through the dust. I rushed forward.

"Angela stay back!" he pleaded, but I refused to listen. I held my wand over my head protectively.

"Some stick won't save you." Nathan's oily voice said from behind me; why was I not surprised? I turned slightly to look at him. He started talking again, "This can be hard or this can be easy, Angela. You're choice." I glanced at Theo's bruised and broken figure and then spat at Nathan's shoes. _Why's he the only one in the Prince Coven with shoes?_

"I'm sorry to see you've chosen the hard way, well, any last words?"

"Just one, REDUCTO!" Nathan was blown back at least thirty feet.

**Author's Note: You have no idea how hard this whole fanfic was to time. The two books just did not want to mesh. And as for Angela's character. She is really hard to right. I have to be so nice 100% of the time. That's why so many others swear, its to compensate. I'm just not a nice person like Angela. So while reading this please keep in mind that Angela's goal here is to keep Theo alive at ****any**** cost.**


	21. Unforgivable

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 21: Unforgivable

I tugged Theo's arm gently, "Get up!" I ushered, Theo winced then jumped up just in time to see Nathan coming straight for us. Theo distorted reality. Suddenly Nathan was at Theo's side. Theo slammed his fist into Nathan's spleen. Then he pulled out his wand.

"Reducto!" Theo called. His spell wasn't as powerful as mine – he was only a first year after all – and Nathan skidded back only about ten feet.

"REDUCTO!" I yelled, flinging Nathan back another seven (give or take) yards.

"Theo, I whispered, as he tried to aim an 'incendio' at his father, "Try 'crucio' but you have to really hate him. You have to really, really want to hurt him." I mentally scolded myself for daring to let Theo use that spell. It was so dangerous and so forbidden, but I wasn't thinking logically. My first and only priority was to keep Theo alive at all and any costs.

"CRUCIO!" Theo yelled at Nathan with vigor. Nathan fell to his knees twitching and squirming. Growls erupted from his chest. The twitching ceased soon though, and the second it did Nathan was on his feet. Another second later Theo had been socked in the nose.

"Don't touch him!" I commanded, Nathan reached towards Theo in defiance.

"Cru—"

"CRUCIO!" Theo roared! Nathan fell flat on his back.

"IMPERIO!" I yelled. _Another unforgivable curse! I've used all three in less than an hour._ Nathan's hands and feet locked while Theo delivered a crushing blow to his head. I lost focus on the curse and Nathan was set free again.

The dance returned. It was more vicious than ever. The roars were louder than before. I went into pack mode.

_Mira, Ethan, you've got to see this!!!_

_Angela?_ Theo's voice rang through my head.

_Theo! You joined the pack!_

_Yeah... how am I doing?_

_Great! _Mira, Ethan, and I both cheered.

_Good!_ he thought back darkly as he kicked at Nathan again. They were so much of a blur it was hard to keep track of everything even when seeing it from Theo's perspective.

Punches and kicks were thrown everywhere (with the occasional spell from Theo, but Theo was good enough on his own he didn't really need it). Nathan was losing, that much was obvious. Theo barred his teeth.

"Incendio!" he hollered. Nathan's shirt burst into flames. He screamed. It was a high metal shriek that hurt my ears too much. Nathan flung his shirt to the ground and hurled a kick towards Theo's chest. Once again they were a blur. It was too hard to watch. I focused on what was going on around Mira (Ethan was still battling a billion different Radons)

Alice was neck and neck with Fluorine while Arthur battled Carlisle and Esme. Bella was finishing off Melanie while Jasper wrestled Cadmium. Argon was giving Emmett some difficulty and Rosalie tried to deal with Daniel while holding Renesmee. I was able to hear Rosalie because she was really close to Mira, who was trying to find an opening to finally finish Argon off.

"Daniel, you look like such a good boy. You don't have to hurt people to be happy." _Wow, underneath all the selfishness Rosalie's pretty decent. _I thought. Mira and Ethan laughed at me.

"My brother..." Rosalie shook her head.

"Your brother's losing Daniel. He's losing because he didn't stop hurting others and you're going to lose too if you don't listen to reason. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"But you did want to hurt Cobalt." Daniel retorted.

"No, Cobalt forced it on himself. I gave him a chance, but he tried to hurt _my_ Emmett" I wanted to laugh at how Rosalie had stressed Emmett being hers.

"That's right, baby!" Emmett laughed from a few yards away. Rosalie smiled at Daniel.

"That's the thing about love. You get very protective of what you love." Daniel looked at Argon, who was clearly injured. Rosalie nodded.

"Argon, you love me don't you?" Daniel asked. Argon's eyes shot daggers at his little brother. He barred his sharp teeth and said,

"Shut up you idiot! No I don't _love_ you!" Rosalie's expression pitied the poor little boy, Daniel.

"Daniel, I could love you, but you need to give me the chance." she said holding out her hand, "Daniel, you're not a monster, and you're not unlovable. You don't need a power to get people close to you. Please Daniel. I really don't want to hurt you." Rosalie whispered. Daniel only looked confused for a moment and then he took Rosalie's hand. Rosalie smiled so nicely and Renesmee beamed.

"Welcome to the family, Daniel." she stated warmly.

I was just then snapped out of Mira's thoughts when I heard a loud thud. Nathan had pinned Theo to the ground. Suddenly Theo kicked and he was pushing Nathan towards the ground. They punched and pushed and kicked at each other savagely.

"You killed my mother. You hurt Angela." Theo growled.

"You're still going on about that are you?" Nathan sneered.

"You never hurt people I love. You never ever do that, because I am _very_ protective of those I love."

"Love doesn't exist. There is only power and those too weak to seek it!"

"Yeah? Where'd you get that from? Caius or You-Know-Who?" Theo hissed, "Love does exist, and I know because I feel it! In my heart I feel love!"

"Then you're an idiot!"

"No I'm not! You are! And I pity you. I'm not afraid of you. I am angry with you, but mostly I just pity you. You will never feel love ever! Your minutes are numbered and in those few moments you will never find any reason just as you never had one before. A life of just hunting power will never get you what you want! Especially if all you do is hurt people to get it!"

"Oh save it! I don't need your preaching!"

"No, you don't, but you are going to hear what I have to say before you die. You're going to listen and I don't care what you have to say on the matter!"

Theo's hand smashed into the back of Nathan's head. There was a huge crack. Nathan's skull had cracked wide open. Theo started talking viciously.

"You've killed and sinned and been a horrible father. You lied and I just won't stand for it! Your crimes, they are unforgivable"

Theo tore Nathan's head off (literally) I looked away, but forgot about the whole "read each other's thoughts thing" and then Nathan was dead. I turned off the pack and closed my eyes. I heard ripping sounds as Theo dismantled Nathan. I only looked up after the second time Theo said incendio. He stood in front of the biggest fire I'd ever seen. Sickening purple smoke rose from it. Theo looked at the sky. I saw some tears fall to ground. I knew they were not for Nathan, but for his mother.

**Author's Note: Ok, so, it's um... 11:44 at night and my dad thinks I'm asleep. I'm listening to Paramore (I love them) and I can't think of anything to write for this. Hope you liked this chapter. IT TOOK FOREVER!!!! Sorry its sort of short and I wanted it straight to the point. Also it's a vampire on vampire fight so bloody gore is hard to manage. So don't complain please. Well, there you have it: the climax of Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts.**


	22. Questions, Answers, and more Questions

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 22: Questions, Answers, and more Questions

Theo didn't look at me. It was like he was afraid of what I would think. Of course I didn't condole killing, but it was something that had had to be done, there was no way around it. Did he think I would think less of him? Could he possibly think I'd become scared of him?

Fearing Theo was not even a consideration. He was too young and too wonderful to fear. If it had been under a different circumstance I would have started to hate Theo, but I couldn't. I only hated Nathan. Everyone else who had ever been mean or acted detestably I only wished to avoid. My hate of Nathan had broken me of being such a goody-goody.

I ran up to him – he was still facing the fire looking dead and frightened – and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I wouldn't let go. Theo needed me. I needed him. The tears were now flowing from both of us. For a long moment there was nothing but silence as we just stood their while the others watched.

Eventually Jacob yelled what we were all thinking,

"I don't get it!"

We all simultaneously turned to him. He sat down,

"You people have a lot of explaining to do! God! So many damn questions!" About half the people there rolled their eyes. Jacob's predictable oblivious character had shown through. We gathered in an uneven circle – Theo finally turned his back on the fire – and Jacob started with his questions.

"First of all..." he pointed at me, "What's your relationship with this kid?" I looked down at Theo. Theo stared blankly at me. I didn't really know how to describe our relationship.

"I guess... I guess I'm like Theo's mother." Jacob nodded. Everyone else shrugged or sighed or something – it had apparently been obvious. I looked around the circle. My gaze got stuck on Rosalie holding Daniel – I supposed he was her son now. Daniel seemed to be very accepting of his new family. He looked around curiously and expectantly.

"Oh yeah..." Mira said, "Welcome back to the family Jacob."

"Huh?"

"Your last name is Black right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's just that the Black family extends all over the world and animagusness runs in the family."

"Animagus... what?"

"Its a magic term for shape-shifter" I explained.

"Well then I can't be one of those, I'm not magic."

"You don't have to be a wizard or witch to be an animagus, stupid." Mira rolled her eyes. Jacob studied Mira and Ethan. Mira was hugging Ethan's arm.

"What's your relationship?" he asked them. Mira blushed furiously. Ethan laughed.

"We're in love, durdurdur." he exclaimed. Jacob's face twisted in disgust.

"Aren't you guys related technically?" he asked looking as it he was about to puke.

"Oh you're one to talk Jake," Bella sighed. "Isn't your sister in love with Paul?"

"Ugh, don't remind me... what of it?"

"Well all the werewolves— I mean animaguses are decedents of that first wolf right? Doesn't that make you family?"

"We're such distant relatives it doesn't count!" Jacob said defensively.

"Well, it's the same with Mira and I." Ethan said. Jacob leaned back. He completely ignored the fact a normal person would have been embarrassed about his hypocriticalness. He picked up Renesmee and rocked her back and forth in his massive arms.

"Okay, more questions then..." He stuck out his lower lip while he thought hard, "Why does the other half-vampire get to go to school? Doesn't he grow too quickly?" he finally asked, "Do other people know? Is he venomous? He doesn't snack on the students does he?"

"Jake, I did tell you he was a vegetarian vampire." Bella stated. She bit her lip then suddenly stopped as if she was training herself not to. I gathered it must have been because of her new teeth. I notice Edward (who had his arm around Bella's waste) nod at me. _So I'm right_.

"As for the first question, magic. The magic slows the growth process. Like how human were-wolves are immortal, magic were-wolves age."

"Angela, that's the opposite of how it is with half-vampires." Esme pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but vampires are the opposite of were-wolves right?"

"What about if people know? Or if Theo's venomous?" Seth (a young and energetic looking animagus or Jacob's pack) asked.

"Well, no one knows but us and most of the teachers. It is just parents might feel..." I searched for a good word to use, "_uncomfortable_ about sending their kid to a school with a half-vampire." I looked at Theo, "As for the venom thing... well I never really thought to ask. Theo, are you venomous?"

"Yes" he answered shyly, "All boy half-vampires have venom – well according to Nathan's research – I think its because the girls can have kids."

"And you can't?" Emmett snorted.

"Emmett! He's eleven!" Bella hissed. Jasper snickered.

"I'm just asking. God!" Emmett defended himself.

"Well, according to data, I could probably have a kid if I wanted to... I guess..." Theo blushed. It was such an awkward topic; I felt so bad.

"Well... err... one mystery out of the way! Jacob, any _different_ questions you'd like to ask?"

"Hmm... Well there is something troubling me... Alice can't see the future of things she's never been. So how can she see magics? If she were a witch wouldn't she have been killed in her transformation." Everyone's heads turned towards Alice, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"I believe, I might be able explain that one." A high, small voice said from behind us. It was only Edward – no doubt because of his extra sense – who wasn't surprised. Behind us stood Ciana Franklin. I jumped in the same second as Theo.

"Ciana!" we yelled in unison.

"Yes, it's me." she sighed, then she turned to Alice, "It is good to meet my famous, great aunt Mary-Alice." Alice's eyebrows rose up, almost touching her hair line.

"My family was magic?" she wondered while everyone else – including me, excluding Edward – looked befuddled.

"Yes... well... the family is... you weren't that magic. You were a squib."

"A what?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a witch or wizard who doesn't really have magic. That's what Mary-Alice was." Ciana explained, and continued again, "That was how she was able to become a vampire. The magical gene inside her was so dormant it merely faded when the vampire venom entered her system."

"But why was she in that asylum if you were magic? Wouldn't you be used to visions and things?" Jasper growled fiercely.

"Please calm down. _I _didn't do that. My ancestors did, and that was because they were stuck-up pure bloods that disliked having a squib for a daughter. So they used the visions as an excuse to send her away. Most of the family disapproved; they told them to wait for the powers to grow in, but, as I said, stuck-up pure bloods." Ciana looked at Alice, "I'm sorry if that statement was a little rude, Mary-Alice, but your parents really weren't the best of people. I'm lucky my mother and my grandmother – your sister – have treated me well." Alice squeezed Jaspers hand.

"It's okay, at least, now I have a connection to my past, and now, I know I am free to gather information whenever I want... I think." she shuddered at the phrase. Ciana laughed.

"Yes, with your future being clogged by all these things you've never been I bet it is hard for you to see the future clearly, but don't worry. My grandmother always told me how she's been waiting for you to come looking for her." Ciana smiled hugely, "I think she will be glad to meet her big sister." Alice beamed and threw her arms around Ciana's neck.

"Really? I get to meet them? Yay! Jazz! Jazz! Did you hear that? I get to meet m family!" She exclaimed.

"Wonderful! You deserve it Alice." Jasper said. I couldn't help, but agree, and neither could anyone else.

We spent much of the night just sitting there, around a fire, talking. Once Theo pointed at the sky and we watched a man on Hagrid's hippogriff fly away. We all laughed and cheered. Just before the man slipped away I waved and called,

"Thank you Sirius! Good luck!"

"So the Sirius Black thing really was just an epic misunderstanding?" Emmett asked as if disappointed.

"Yep." I assured them all.

"Wow, that's impressive." Theo said, "I mean for _no one_ to have realized the truth before, its just, that was..." he struggled for the right words.

"Epic fail!" Ethan cheered. We all laughed, and continued to watch the glitter stars and the huge full moon. Occasionally we would hear a muffled howl – from Lupin I was sure – and the silence would break with laughter. It was as if there hadn't been a fight at all. It was on that day that I realized how the Cullen family really was a _family._ While in Nathan's coven people were so distant from each other that a brother could easily betray the other and not seem to think twice about it. This thought made me feel sorry for all those in the Prince Coven. But the fact that the Cullen family had seemed to enlarge to include Jake's pack pleased me.

I wondered if they had nights like this a lot back at Forks, and wished I could be a part of it. I wished I would leave the stress of Hogwarts and go to community college with Ben, or maybe get an online degree. I wished I would go back to Ben and the Cullens and my family. I wished I would go and tell Ben everything. But I knew I'd be giving up a lot if I did that. I'd be giving up my job, a lot of my magic freedom, Theo, Mira, Ethan, Ciana, all my students, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and I'd probably even miss Madame Promfrey. I knew I'd miss Quiditch and all the owls. I'd miss the grounds, the Enchanted Forest, the lake, and the late night hunts with Theo.

Yet, I already missed the constant rain of Forks, the greenness of it all, the kites during the summer, the muggle sports, the friendly small town shops that didn't have merchandise that would explode or fiddle with emotions or fly around at its own will. I missed the still cool summers and the dead frozen winters. I also longed for meals that didn't involve some kind of kidney something or marmalade or chocolate frogs.

_I suppose the fights not over. There are some decisions I still have yet to make._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod slowly.


	23. Truth

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 23: Truth

I didn't bother to walk, despite what that officer had to say about it. I ran as fast as I could, nearly running down some small children.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!" I apologized over my shoulder. I picked up my pace and wished thoroughly that there were no muggles around so I could use magic.

My backpack kept almost falling off, my feet were starting to hurt, I needed a good stretch from sitting down for so long, but those things evaporated into thin air when I saw him. He was the first one I saw; my eyes fell upon him instinctively. Ben stood surrounded by my family; he held a giant bouquet of roses.

"Angela!" He yelled, his face was like a starving man finally eating, or a blind man seeing color for the first time.

"Ben!" I answered just as excitedly. And then it was only he and I. No one else existed and no one else mattered. I rushed forward, knocked the roses out of his hands and pulled him close. It had been just so long. He held me so tight I could only just breathe. Then his lips rose to touch mine. I blushed, but kissed back. It was a very nice kiss, but then my dad had to ruin it. He shoved Ben out of the way and held out the roses I'd knocked away.

"Welcome home Pumpkin!" he greeted, bringing me into a bear hug. Though I much preferred Ben's arms I hugged my dad back.

"Thank you dad." I moved away from the kind hug and grabbed Ben's hand. Then I realized they weren't paying attention to me anymore. They were staring at the Cullen's, Jacob, Seth, Mira, Ethan, and Theo; who had all just come into view.

"Oh, well... The Cullen's were the reason I came back... err... you see; I wasn't going to... everything was so busy, but when Bella showed up I just had to come back." It was true; I had been busy. The whole school was in an uproar with hearing Sirius escaped. Neither Dumbledore nor anyone else seemed to be trying to spread the truth, and Snape was even nastier to me than usual. Once school had officially ended for the year, I had packed and left with the Cullen's back to Forks. I had known Theo would come, but I hadn't expected Ethan and Mira to come along too.

"What about those little kids?" my mother asked.

"They... um... I met them... because of _the_ _school_." Why oh why couldn't I just tell Ben? It would make things so much easier.

"Oh." my mother mouthed. She looked back at the Cullens, and smiled genuinely, "Esme! Hello! It's been a while." She walked over to Esme and Carlisle. Theo and Ben looked like they were having a staring contest. Mira and Ethan looked awkward while the rest formed this sort of intimidating mob – especially with Emmett and Jasper there.

Then I was attacked by two little boys. My brothers jumped up and down, hugging me and squealing,

"Ang, Ang!"

"Hey kids, how've you been." The two just snickered as they clung to my legs. I leaned down and picked both of them up. They had grown, but I had gotten stronger. Then I slid in between Theo and Ben who were still shooting daggers at each other.

"Ben, you remember Theo." I said

"Yeah..." he muttered, "What's he doing here?" I could tell Ben was trying really hard to not hurt my feelings.

"He..." but then I had an epiphany; it was the shock of lightning and the relief of water in a desert. I decided that I wouldn't lie to Ben anymore, "I'll tell you later ok?" I smiled at him. He didn't want to let it go though; luckily I managed to distract him for a while. But we soon got back to my house and he helped bring my things up to my room. Before I could do anything he shut the door and locked it.

"Angela, we're alone now, you want to explain?"

"Yeah, I do. Ben sit down." he sat next to me on my bed. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning - me being a witch and the privilege of being accepted into Hogwarts – and then went to things like how the school was and why I left. While I explained a whole plethora of emotions crossed Ben's face. The main ones were confusion, anger, fear, and more confusion. When I was about to reveal the Cullen's secret I realized I had no right to do that. And then Edward was there, though he sort of broke my lock.

"What are you doing here?" Ben jumped.

"I want to hear of Angela's experiences at Hogwarts, and also give her a message from the pack and my family: you may tell the whole truth Angela." he said gentlemanly. Then he took at seat at my desk. _Couldn't you have just listened in my head? Or maybe use your super vampire hearing?_ I thought at him. He smiled cockily and shrugged.

"Ok..." I took another deep, calming breath and began again. Ben's reaction to the secret was an interesting one.

"Is this true? You're a vampire?" he growled. Edward smiled and stated calmly,

"I am... and is my family. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find a way to kill you if you hurt anyone." Ben answered. _Oh Ben!_ I wanted to laugh, _You have no idea what your saying. _Edward managed to keep a straight face.

"No worries, Ben. I am a 'vegetarian' vampire. So is the rest of my family. We would never drink human blood, and the only reason Bella's a vampire is because she had to become one to live." Ben gasped.

"Was that disease really that serious?" Ben asked worriedly. I was glad his view of Edward hadn't changed too much just because of the vampire fact, but then I clued in.

"Disease? I thought Bella had to be turned into a vampire because of Renesmee." Ben stared at me.

"You mean Edward's niece, why would she matter in this?" I sighed. _Should I explain?_ I asked Edward. He nodded.

"Well, Renesmee's a half vampire. That's the only way a vampire could have children, because they never age a vampire can only have a child if it is a male vampire and a female human – or witch in Theo's case." I added hastily.

"What?" Ben shouted. "So is that dude really your cousin? Or what?"

"Ben..." I put my hand on his shoulder gently, and wished he would calm down, "Ben, for... err... the public story is that Theo's my cousin..."

"And the truth?" he inquired. It felt so much like an interrogation.

"Well... I told you about Hogwarts. Well," I sucked in a deep breath to gather my courage, "I wasn't actually at college in England. I was a professor at Hogwarts, and Theo became one of my students. As well as those other two you saw: Mira and Ethan. Theo's vampire father, Nathan, tried to take over the school, and Mira and Ethan and Derek (who turned out to be a traitor and got killed) helped Theo and I train to fight him.

"It was a huge fight and we were lucky to get out alive. That little boy, Daniel, he's a vampire too. He was part of the Prince Coven (Nathan's group of vampires), but then Rosalie offered to let him join the Cullen family. I guess she's his mom now. Anyway Nathan and the other of the Prince Coven people died because the Cullens and Jake's pack helped. Well, apparently not _all_ of Jake's pack. There are three more. Mira and Ethan are animagi (shape-shifters) and therefore are a pack because they're so close. When Theo and I became close to them like that we joined their pack. Now I can read their minds when we're on this sort of 'pack network' thing.

"So that's that, I guess..." I finally finished. Ben was quiet for a long while. Then spoke again,

"What does Theo mean to you?" he asked shyly. I smiled at Ben – if this was the sort of reaction I was going to receive I'd take it gladly.

"Theo? Why he's like a little brother to me." I quoted from one of Mira's favorite shows.

"Good." Ben said and kissed me on the forehead. I noticed Edward disappear. And then I stopped noticing things because Ben was kissing my lips and it was hard to think about anything else.

"Wait." I mumbled half-heartedly, "Why aren't you mad? I've been lying to you, and so has everyone else..." Ben could be so unpredictable.

"Well... it's not like you wanted to right? It seems like you were just trying to protect me. But with that 'Prince Coven' gone, there's not much danger left anymore is there?" he smiled at me with such sincerity my heart melted.

"Thank you Ben..." I buried my head into his chest. _Wow! He's been working out._

"I wish I could've been there though." Ben said dreamily, "I bet it was cooler than even Kung Fu Diamond Ninja of the Great Shadow Jutsu of the Valley of Death!" I rolled my eyes, but ever since my anime encounter I no longer wondered why boys loved pointless violence and things like "Diamond Ninjas" and "Shadow Jutsus".

Ben leaned down and kissed me again, and again, and again. We barely ever came up for air. As I kissed my love I realized more and more that I couldn't leave home again, even if it meant losing Mira and Ethan and my job. Then I realized I didn't have to lose anything.


	24. Epilogue

Angela Weber and The Half Vampire of Hogwarts

Chapter 24: Epilogue

The construction was going great. I watched at all my vampire and "were-wolf" buddies chipped in. Everyone had been so nice. My parents and Ben had been really supportive. The Cullen's offered money and property while the animagi from La Push offered labor. Then when Dumbledore heard about the project he just had to get in on it. So he was continually sending Galleons enough to buy the continent of Australia and books, books, and more books. Theo, Mira, and Ethan wasted no time trying to find talented kids. Everyone's support meant the world to me. I was so pleased. My magic school would be great. Of course I had to decide on a name still. This troubled me a lot.

Though hiding everything from Charlie and other people was getting even harder. More people knowing everything meant more people who were in danger. It also meant more people were in danger of knowing too much. It was a constant and stressful balancing act that I had fallen out of pace with because of Hogwarts.

I sat in the branch of an old tree and watched as Emmett cut huge trees into planks with his bare hands while Jacob and his pack carried things about. Alice and Bella sat next to me. Bellow Renesmee and Theo were testing their wits against each other while Mira, Ethan, Daniel, Ben, my family, and Ciana (who was now a future student of my future school) watched enthusiastically. Esme and Carlisle stood directing the whole construction. I hadn't had any idea that Esme was into designing houses. She was doing a phenomenal job with hiding the building yet making it spectacularly beautiful. Edward and Jasper raced every which way nailing down boards or laying down stone.

"It's going to be so cool Angela!" Alice exclaimed, while rubbing her temples.

"Can you see it in the future?" I wondered at her. She looked up at me and grinned widely.

"Angela, you don't need to be able to see the future to know this is going to be great! I still can't believe how many kids you've gotten so far! I mean really! A bunch of really outstanding witches and wizards, at least fifty animagi, you even got a couple of half vampires, most surprisingly you were able to get that half-werewolf!"

"I hope it works out. The werewolves and vampires aren't going to be allowed to eat humans, and I don't want any outbreaks or something." I didn't want to dare imagine the outcome if there was some sort of riot.

"That's why we took all those precautions of the forest and making sure it was well out of any hiker's way. No one will stumble upon this place by accident." Bella assured me. "Especially with giant wolves guarding the place."

"Are you sure Jacob and Sam won't mind?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Geez, I've told you a thousand times; they're happy to. If they don't they might have to start hating the Cullens again just to have something to do." I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for all you've done." Bella winked at me.

"No problem."

We all sat around a giant bonfire in front of the school's construction site. Everyone was there, even Sam's pack (and their girls) as well as my family. Some how we'd gotten on the topic of the name of my school and the whole place was in an uproar. Everyone had an opinion on the name. Personally I wanted something Hogwarts-esque, but no one else seemed to be grasping that. A jumble of random words and names were flung everywhere,

"Ambrose!"

"Eilif! It's a Norse name meaning immortal."

"Not that name, but the 'immortal' is good."

"Arius means immortal."

"What kind of name is that?"

"There are quite a few Black family contributors. Something to do with the word Black."

"Jake, you're so stupid!"

"How about Weber?"

"That's a dictionary."

"Why not name it something anime-ish, like Zutara?"

"You might as well name it Shiny Silver Volvo."

"Stelle! It means star."

"Zion is a term for heaven, and this place is so awesome!"

"Well, Angela went through so much because of Theo, how about Prince something?"

"No way, sounds too royal."

"Name it something nice and comforting and homely."

"What's a synonym for home?"

"House?"

"I love that show!"

"No! I mean like a dwelling..."

"That sound's cool!"

"Yeah, but you have to combine it with something."

"Excalibur?"

"..."

"Ok, maybe not." There was a burst of laughter that echoed through the enormous trees.

"How about something to do with magic?"

"Magus is a term for magic."

"That doesn't sound right."

"Oh yeah, cuz you're the freaking expert."

"Well, its a full moon tonight... why not name it something to do with the moon?"

"The moon's not full, retard! Look!"

"Oh, well whatever."

"Look there's grass on the ground, should we name the school Grass?"

"Shut up! It was just a thought."

"You know, you people are arguing so much we should name the school Argument." someone joked

"No, how about something more up beat, like, Compromise?" somebody else teased.

"I know! How about combine Cullen, Magic, and Weber!" Bella exclaimed. _Oh no..._ I moaned internally, "Culbergic!" For once that evening everyone was silent. If Bella had been human she would of blushed worse than ever before. Then she shook off her embarrassment, "Ew... it sounds like some sort of allergy. Though I like the name Culber." Everyone laughed and the awkwardness evaporated again.

"The Forks School of Magic?" Ethan shouted.

"How about Spoons?" Mira joked. I remembered when she had mistakenly called my hometown that and laughed.

I hugged my knees and wrapped my blanket closer around me. Ben hugged me closer. I looked around me. I was so glad it could be like this: with my family and all my friends. It was all so joyous and perfect. I never wanted it to end. Chip bags and soda bottles were everywhere. The non-vampires were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows over the bonfire. Despite the noise it was peaceful. I looked at Theo, Mira, Ethan, Ciana, Daniel, and my brothers who were playing together. I looked at Bella – her skin now matched the snow exactly – she was reading. I locked eyes with Rosalie and she smiled warmly at me. Emmett snorted. Jasper was hugging Alice while she laughed bubbly. Esme and Carlisle watched lovingly over a sleeping Renesmee. Jacob and the other La Push kids were loud and obnoxious. They joked and teased and shouted and fought over food. My mother and father enjoyed talking to Billy, which I was relieved by. I met Edward's gaze. He smiled and I smiled back. I was home, and I was happy. I knew that Forks was the place I would dwell forever. I had an epiphany then.

"How about Weber-dwell?" I said. The group fell into silence again. Bella looked up and smiled.

"That sounds nice." She replied. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, but it kind of sounds weird." Some boy commented.

"Weber-dwell. Weber-dwell. Weber-dwell." If you say it enough times it sort of _feels_ like Hogwarts..." The boy's girlfriend said.

"Which was the goal wasn't it?" Emily explained.

"But why that?" a young boy from Sam's pack asked.

"Because 'Weber' sounds cool and this is the place I will 'dwell' forever and ever," there was a low murmur among the rest. Soon Ben and my family and Theo started agreeing. After that others agreed too. It wasn't long before it became unanimous. The school's name would now be Weber-dwell. I sighed. _Now what should the houses be called?_

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Yes, I have decided on the names, thank you. The school's name will be Weber-dwell Academy of the Gifted. Its houses names will be Cullen, Black, Prince, and Weber. Cullen's symbol will be a bat. Black's symbol will be a wolf. Prince's symbol will be a bear, and Weber's symbol will be a panther.

Thank you so much for all your support. Everyone's doing a really great job. I hope everything is fine. Sorry to hear Lupin quit. I'm sending some lemon drops with the owl. I think you once mentioned something about liking those. Thank you again.

Sincerely,

Angela Weber

Dear Angela,

You are welcome, and I look forward to visiting Weber-dwell. I'm working on finding you more students. It looks like you will be having plenty of business. You'd be surprised how many people want to send their child to a place like Forks. I also put in a good word about security for you. Thank you very much for the lemon drops, I do love them.

The Ministry has accepted your school officially. I heard just now, and congratulate you. You will accomplish much, and I believe greatly in you. Remember your friends are your greatest use. Don't let them go. And be careful.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Good Luck, Headmaster Angela Weber.

**Author's Note: The End :D i hope you liked it, and sorry for being so stupid about updating .**


End file.
